Changing roles
by MaryyDragneel
Summary: Lucy era la nerd del instituto, Natsu el chico malo del que todas estaban enamoradas. Los dos eran polos opuestos: Lucy era la buena y Natsu el malo. ¿Qué pasaría si por culpa de una estúpida apuesta sus roles cambiaran? ¿Un Natsu bueno y una Lucy mala? Pasen y descubran quién será el que pierde primero en este juego y como este cambiará la vida de los dos adolescentes.
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic es producto de mi loca imaginación y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Espero que les guste el fic!xD**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I: "El comienzo"**

* * *

Sus facciones eran perfectas, como las de un modelo de esos que salen en las revistas semanales y que son adorados por todas las chicas de mi edad. Su piel, tercia y morena, resaltaban esos bonitos ojos color jade que me miraban desde la cama en la que el chico se encontraba estirado. El apretado jersey que llevaba puesto marcaba completamente su buen formado y trabajado pecho y ni hablar de esos estrechos pantalones que le caían en la cintura elegantemente como si estuvieran hechos a mida y expresamente para él. Era perfecto. Sus carnosos labios se curvaron hacía arriba mostrando sus perfectos y blancos dientes formando una sonrisa que podría robarle la respiración a cualquier chica. Este chico era el sueño de cualquier mujer, un adonis. Era la perfección hecha hombre y estaba en mi habitación, ¡en mi cama!

Mi mala suerte no tenía límites…

Natsu Dragneel, el chico del que todas las chicas están enamoradas y con el cual todas fantasean cada día estaba ahora mismo en su habitación, en su cama, mientras le miraba con esos ojos y esa perfecta sonrisa suya. ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer tal desgracia?

La respuesta: Nada.

No había hecho absolutamente nada para que algo tan horroroso como tener a Natsu en su habitación sucediera. Ella era la estudiante perfecta, la nerd del instituto, la que todos ignoraban y criticaban. Tener al adonis del instituto estirado en su cama no era algo que pasaba a menudo y la presencia del peli rosa más deseado del instituto en su habitación le intimidaba un poco.

Miro hacia abajo, fijándose en las holgadas ropas que llevaba puestas y con las que se solía vestir cada día. Un chico como Natsu jamás se fijaría en alguien como ella pero eso no era algo que le preocupara mucho. Los chicos no eran importantes en su vida. La única meta que tenía era sacar las mejores notas y era por eso que Natsu estaba allí.

\- Supongo que al ser el "chico malo" no serás muy listo y no tendrás mucho interés en nada que implique estudiar –empezó a hablar Lucy rompiendo el hielo- pero como nos han asignado hacer este trabajo juntos tendré que pedirte que me ayudes –en lo que puedas, pensó-.

Natsu levantó una de sus finas cejas sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

\- ¿Por qué debería ayudarte? –dijo- Tu eres la nerd, toda esa porquería de los estudios es cosa tuya, no mía…

\- Nos asignaron esta tarea a los dos –recordó rodando los ojos- eso también te incluye a ti Natsu.

Lucy pronunciando su nombre le dio un escalofrío.

La chica que tenía delante y con la que le habían asignado hacer ese estúpido trabajo era la mayor nerd del instituto. No había nadie que no la conociera y no precisamente por ser la más guapa… al contrario. Lucy Heartfilia era la típica chica que siempre viste con ropa holgada, propia de personas mayores como madres o abuelas. Siempre llevando esas enormes gafas que ocupaban la mitad de su cara y nunca, nunca, llevaba ni un poco de maquillaje. Era de estatura mediana, por sus holgadas ropas sería algo rellenita y sus rubios cabellos siempre estaban recogidos en un perfecto e impecable moño de bibliotecaria.

En resumen: Lucy Heartfilia era conocida por ser la chica más fea y más rara del instituto.

\- ¿De qué asignatura es la tarea esta? –bostezó-

Increíble –pensaba la rubia-

\- Historia.

Los ojos jade de Natsu chocaron con los ojos achocolatados de Lucy. La sonrisa en los labios del peli rosa se hizo más grande cuando una –para él- brillante idea le vino en mente. Lucy no tardaría a tachar al peli rosa como el mayor idiota de este mundo…. El chico no había escuchado en clase y no sabía que era lo que les habían mandado a hacer pero si podían elegir y hacer la tarea sobre cualquier suceso él sabía el tema perfecto para ese trabajo.

\- "La historia de una de las dicha más famosas: ¿Por qué las rubias son tontas?" –dijo emocionado- ¡Perfecto! ¡Decidido, este será el título de nuestro trabajo! Imagínatelo… será perfecto y además… ya desde un buen principio tendremos un punto ganado: ¡tú eres rubia!

Silencio. El cerebro de Lucy parecía haberse detenido ante la mayor estupidez que había escuchado en toda su corta vida. No acababa de decir lo que acababa de decir. Había imaginado que sería estúpido… es decir… era guapo y los guapos solían ser idiotas pero esto era demasiado para ser real... era surrealista el nivel de su estupidez…

\- ¿¡Qué demonios pasa por el interior de esa estúpida cabeza tuya!? –dijo indignada después de procesar sus palabras y sentirse insultada por las palabras de Natsu- ¿No sabes ni siquiera de que se trata la tarea que nos han mandado, verdad? –la rubia no estaba preparada para lidiar con tremendo fenómeno- Por supuesto que no lo sabes… -rodó los ojos- eres Natsu Dragneel…

\- ¿¡Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso, nerd!? –dijo un "indignado" Natsu-

\- ¡Qué eres idiota, eso quiero decir! –chilló-

\- Soy el chico más guapo del instituto, yo no necesito ser una rata de biblioteca como tú, nerd.

\- Pues eso, que eres idiota y tu gran estupidez o "guapura", como tú lo llamas, no te deja ver lo tonto que eres. –nunca te metas con una nerd-

\- Lo único que te pasa es que tienes envidia porque tú no tienes otros amigos que esos puñados de libros y todos los viejos profesores del instituto que te adoran por tus excelentes notas. Pobrecita mía, no te preocupes, algún día en algún lugar de este mundo encontraras a un rarito como tú y dejarás de sentirte sola.

\- Y tu algún día verás cómo las arrugas empiezan a cubrir tu perfecta cara y se te empiezan a caer los cabellos. Entonces todos esos "amigos" tuyos empezaran a desaparecer poco a poco y mientras yo este con ese rarito tu estarás completamente solo. –un punto para Lucy- Lo siento… -fingió que le importaba-

¿Qué estaba haciendo él discutiendo con la nerd?

Si quisiera podría hacerle la vida imposible y aun cuando la chica era totalmente consciente de ello le contestaba y le hablaba sin ningún miedo. Una chica como ella, rara y solitaria, le estaba diciendo a él, el chico más popular, que algún día sería como ella (?). Increíble, simplemente increíble. Después de todo parecía ser que la dicha era cierta: las rubias eran tontas.

\- Entonces supongo que cuando sea grande tendré que venir a hacerte una visita para que veas que por primera vez en tu patética vida te has equivocado. –se encogió de hombros restándole importancia- Acéptalo de una vez rubia, jamás caeré tan bajo como tú.

\- Si tuviéramos que ser iguales la que tendría que caer bajo sería yo porque no existe persona que esté por debajo de ti. Eres penoso Dragneel… pensando que solo por tener una cara bonita y un cuerpo perfecto estas por encima cuando ni siquiera sabes sumar 2+2…

\- Y fue a hablar la niña perfecta, el ángel bajado del cielo que en su vida ha hecho nada malo… -hablaba con un tono irónico- Por favor… eres más santa que una niña de tres años…

\- Y tú más malo que un adolescente acabado de salir del reformatorio después de pasar por su época rebelde –contestó con el mismo tono- me apostaría lo que fuera a que no eres capaz de pasar ni una semana portándote bien…

\- Ni tú una semana portándote mal…

\- ¿Eso crees? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido- Entonces estás muy equivocado conmigo, rosadito.

Apretó los dientes al escuchar el mote con el que la rubia le había llamado.

\- Demuéstralo –frunció el ceño- Demuéstrame que puedes no ser la chica buena que todos conocen durante una semana… o espera… ¿acaso esto que oigo eres tu temblando de miedo porque sabes que no podrás conseguirlo?

\- ¡Por supuesto que puedo! –declaró indignada por su burla- ¿Pero puedes tu comportarte como un chico bueno por una semana? Lo dudo…

\- ¿Lo dudas? –me miró con una sonrisa ladina- Me apuesto lo que quieras a que puedo pasar una semana siendo un angelito como tú.

\- No lo creo.

Sus ojos hicieron contacto y una chispa de rivalidad apareció entre ellos. Una apuesta era una apuesta y ambos eran competitivos.

\- Prepárate santita –se dirigió a la rubia- creo que seré el primero en enseñarte el significado de la palabra "perder".

Una semana comportándose como si fuera un buen niño, tal y como Lucy solía comportarse cada día, y ella comportándose como toda una chica mala, tal y como Natsu solía comportarse. Eso sería divertido de ver.

La semana más larga de sus vidas estaba por empezar: ¡Qué empiece la apuesta!

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí llega el prologo!**

 **Soy bastante nueva por aquí (de hecho solo he escrito un One-Shot así que... se podría decir que soy nueva nueva). Este es mi primer fic largo. Espero que les haya gustado el prologo (aunque haya sido bastante corto) y la trama de la historia.**

 **Si les ha gustado por favor dejen algún comentario, recomendaciones o criticas, todo es aceptado. Si quieren que pase algo en especial durante la historia también díganlo... como más ideas tenga en mente mejor quedará cuando lo escriba.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos pronto,**

 **saludos! (^.^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo!**

 **Hace apenas unos días que subí el primer capítulo de este fic y después de leer suscomentarios y ver que el prólogo les había gustado no he podido hacer nada más que ponerme a escribir el segundo capítulo xD**

 **Mil gracias a los que habéis dejado un comentario, espero que este capítulo os guste igual o más que el interior! Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo:**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II: "El primer día"**

* * *

Sé miró al espejo admirando su –para ella, horrendo- "nuevo look".

A diferencia de lo que todos pensaban Lucy tenía un cuerpo bien proporcionado y cuidado. Sus facciones eran finas y su piel era algo pálida haciendo contraste con sus carnosos y rosados labios. Sus ojos, de un color achocolatado, eran grandes y combinaban a la perfección con su largo y rubio pelo. Lucy no tenía nada que envidiar a ninguna de esas chicas bonitas del instituto. Su vientre plano y sus largas piernas eran dignas de una modelo.

Había decidido que en su "primer día" como "chica mala" se vestiría cómo las demás chicas de su edad y se olvidaría de las holgadas ropas que solía vestir normalmente. -Ahora ya no sabía si su decisión había sido la correcta-.

Estaba más que nerviosa. Los susurros, los piropos, los saludos amistosos por parte de chicos que siempre la habían ignorado… Todo esto era nuevo para ella. Se sentía extraña vistiendo esas ropas y sabía que todos a su alrededor estaban hablando de ella.

En el fondo del pasillo, de espaldas a la rubia, apoyado en las taquillas mientras hablaba tranquilamente con sus amigos, estaba el causante de su actual nerviosismo: Natsu Dragneel.

\- Jo-der –pude leer en los labios de Loke, otro guaperas del instituto y buen amigo de Natsu, quien me estaba mirando con la boca abierta desde la lejanía.-

Si pensaba que no podía estar más nerviosa estaba completamente equivocada, su nerviosismo había pasado al siguiente nivel en el momento en que todos, todos, los amigos del peli rosa se giraron para verle. Mierda. Los ojos de Natsu chocaron con los de la rubia robándole el aliento.

Diosa. Esa era la única palabra con la que Natsu podía describir a Lucy.

Sus holgadas ropas con las que se solía vestir habían desaparecido y habían sido substituidas por unos pantalones negros cortos –muy cortos- de cintura alta que se le acoplaban a la perfección y un top corto de color carmín con un escote de vértigo. Sus largas y delgadas piernas –de las cuales no podía apartar la vista- se movían elegantemente mientras caminaba tranquilamente entre la gente con esos botines negros de talón alto puestos que resonaban entre los susurros de los estudiantes.

Tragó saliva inconscientemente admirando el monumento de mujer que se le estaba acercando. Jamás habría pensado que debajo de esas horteras ropas que solía llevar habría tremendo cuerpo. La nerd que habían tachado como la chica más fea del instituto resulto ser para nada fea.

\- Joder con la Nerd –seguía alucinando Loke sin poder apartar la vista- Parece que te está mirando a ti, Natsu –le dio un golpe amistoso- Eres un jodido suertudo…

El peli rosa lo ignoró. Estaba demasiado ocupado admirando a Lucy como para escuchar lo que le estaban diciendo. ¿Cómo podía haber estado ocultando tremendo cuerpo durante todo este tiempo? Era una diosa, esa era la única palabra con la que se podía describir a Lucy. Una diosa.

\- Dragneel –allí la tenía, delante de él, mientras le miraba con esos hermosos ojos achocolatados que durante tanto tiempo había ignorado- Tenemos que hablar –dio firmemente ante la mirada de todos los amigos del peli rosa, quienes, en su mayoría, le miraban descaradamente de pies a cabeza-

Las sonrisas en los labios de los amigos de Natsu no pasaron desapercibidas por Lucy pero no les dio mucha importancia.

\- ¿Y acerca de qué deseas hablar conmigo, santita? –intentó sonar lo más educado y buen chico posible pero sin apartar la vista de su, hasta ahora, escondido e impresionante cuerpo-

Las –en un principio- sonrisas en los labios de los amigos del peli rosa se convirtieron en estrepitosas risas al escuchar a su amigo hablar tan "educadamente" cuando ni siquiera podía apartar su pervertida mirada de la chica. Lucy se quedó allí, mirando al peli rosa que –apartando su mirada de su cuerpo por primera vez- le miraba a los ojos con una ladina sonrisa en los labios esperando su respuesta.

\- Buen niño Natsu –se burló un peli negro dándole suaves palmaditas en la espalda- has sido muy educado –se reía a carcajadas-

\- Guarda silencio por favor –pidió educadamente un Natsu intentando aguantarse la risa- No ves que estoy hablando con una señorita.

\- ¡Oh perdón! –se disculpó entre risas- ¿Me perdonaras por mi mala educación, verdad? –se reía-

\- Jodido suertudo –esta vez fue el turno de Sting quien, al igual que los demás, no hacía ademán de esconder sus risas- Será mejor que os dejemos solos para que podáis "hablar"…

\- ¡Compórtate bien Natsu! –gritó un Loke entre risas mientras se alejaba- ¡Oh y espero poder hablar contigo en otro momento bonita! –habló esta vez a Lucy mirándola de arriba abajo.

La rubia rodó los ojos haciendo una mueca de desagrado. Nunca antes le habían tenido en cuenta y ahora, por el simple hecho de no vestir su antigua ropa le empezaban a hablar. Los chicos de este instituto eran unos idiotas acabados…

Fijó su vista en el adonis que tenía delante. Natsu, de nuevo, no le estaba mirando, por lo menos no a los ojos. Su vista viajaba –sin descaro alguno- por todos los rincones de su cuerpo analizándola sin borrar esa perfecta sonrisa ladina de sus labios. Se sentía un poco intimidada pero a la vez orgullosa de que alguien como el peli rosa no pudiera apartar la vista de ella.

\- Si sigues mirándome así se te caerá la baba –se intentó burlar la rubia- Sígueme, tenemos que hablar.

No esperó una respuesta y empezó a andar por los pasillos, que cada vez estaban más vacíos por el inicio de las clases. Mientras caminaba, Lucy sentía la mirada del peli rosa clavada en su espalda –y no únicamente en su espalda- lo cual le ponía nerviosa pero a la vez hacía crecer su ego. No estaba acostumbrada a que nadie la mirase de esa forma y jamás pensó que sería Natsu Dragneel el que lo haría.

\- Aquí está bien supongo –dijo al llegar al patio trasero, en donde podrían hablar sin que nadie les molestase-.

\- ¿Y puedo preguntar sobre que querías hablar? –preguntó educadamente Natsu brindando una falsa sonrisa de amabilidad- Las clases van a empezar y los chicos buenos como yo no pueden saltárselas...

\- Reglas –sentenció ignorando el último comentario del peli rosa- Quiero que hayan ciertas reglas a lo largo de esta semana, no pienso lanzar por la borda todo lo que tardado tanto en conseguir.

El peli rosa clavó su jade mirada en los achocolatados ojos de la chica. Para Natsu poner reglas en una apuesta tan simple como la que habían hecho era algo estúpido e inútil. Solo se trataba de portarse bien o mal durante una semana, ¡una semana! No se necesitaban reglas para eso. Al parecer Lucy era demasiado buena niña como para poder aguantar una semana actuando como toda una niña rebelde –pensaba Natsu- Si así iban las cosas no había duda de que él sería el que ganaría esa apuesta.

\- ¿Reglas eh? –sonrió él- ¿Sabes Santita? Eres muy poco mala para querer actuar como una chica mala –se burló-

\- Y tu muy mal educado para querer aparentar lo contrario. –contratacó- Sólo cállate un momento y escucha lo que te iba a decir. Si al final quieres añadir alguna regla puedes pedírmelo.

\- ¿Se supone que tengo que pedirte permiso para añadir una regla más cuándo tú las estas decidiendo todas? –preguntó sin creerlo-

\- Pues claro –le restó importancia Lucy- tu eres el bueno después de todo –sonrió burlonamente- es de educación pedir las cosas, Natsu –sonrió descaradamente-

Retiraba lo que había pensado antes. Lucy era el demonio hecho persona cuando de burlarse y manipular se trataba. No entendía lo de las reglas pero estaba seguro que podía sacarles algún provecho. Sin duda lo haría.

\- La apuesta empieza hoy lunes y termina el domingo de esta misma semana –le sacó de sus pensamientos Lucy- Quiero que, por encima de todas las reglas te quede una cosa bien clara: no pienso hacer nada, absolutamente nada, que ponga en peligro mis notas. –Natsu rodó los ojos, la santitas siempre serían santitas- He pensado en tres reglas –el peli rosa la miró con curiosidad- por supuesto, quien rompa esas tres reglas habrá perdido la apuesta.

\- ¿Y esas reglas son…? –le animó a hablar Natsu-

\- Me da igual si me castigan, me bajan puntos o lo que sea, pero no haré nada que pueda costarme una expulsión o un descenso en mis perfectas notas y tú, por supuesto, tampoco puedes hacer nada que implique un descenso de tus pobres notas –aunque eso sea algo difícil de conseguir- o una expulsión o castigo. –sonrió arrogantemente- esa sería la primera regla.-

\- Creo que me acabas de asegurar la victoria…

\- Segunda regla –dijo con un tono secó callándole de malas maneras- los amigos quedan fuera de la apuesta. Eso incluye a tus amiguitas también. –dijo con una falsa sonrisa en los labios- Si por lo que sea tus amigos o "amigas" deciden entrometerse en la apuesta habrás perdido.

\- Me parece justo –aceptó- ¿Y la tercera regla?

\- La tercera regla te la dejo escoger a ti –miró al peli rosa- Si hubiera escogido las tres reglas yo y después me hubieses pedido para poner otra te habría dicho que no igualmente. Si quieres poner una regla hazlo ahora o aguántate con las que yo ponga.

Lucy era condenadamente lista.

Entrecerró los ojos mirando fijamente a la rubia. ¿Qué regla podía idear que le ayudara a ganar la apuesta y –a la misma vez- divertirse? Debía pensar en algo que no le gustase a la rubia y que le hiciera perder o molestar.

\- Vale –había ideado la regla perfecta, quizás no para ganar, pero si para pasarla bien- estoy de acuerdo en todas las reglas que has puesto, pero con una condición y esta condición será mi regla. Siempre que los dos estemos juntos, sin nadie más, siempre que estemos solos y juntos todas las reglas que has dicho quedarán anuladas y yo podré dejar de actuar como un niño bueno al igual que tú podrás dejar de actuar como una chica mala.

Silenció.

Natsu esbozó una sonrisa al ver la sorprendida cara de la rubia. Sus ojos estaban abiertos pero no parecían estar mirando nada en concreto. Su rosados labios se habían separado y ahora su boca estaba entreabierta y sus finas cejas fruncidas. En el interior de la cabeza de la chica se estaban analizando todas y cada una de las palabras que Natsu acababa de pronunciar. No podía ser que acabara de poner una regla tan estúpida.

\- ¡No puedes poner eso como regla! –dijo indignada- ¡Eso es como eliminar la apuesta mientras estemos los dos juntos, no puedes hacer eso!

\- Por supuesto que puedo pequeña –sonrió burlonamente, tal y como lo haría el Natsu Dragneel que todos conocían- Y justamente porque puedo, lo hago!

\- ¡No puedes! –le gritó- Se supone que tú eres el bueno y yo soy la mala. Ahora digo yo lo que se puede hacer y lo que no se puede hacer. ¡No puedes poner esa estúpida regla!

\- Creo que según mi estúpida regla ahora si puedo poner esa estúpida regla porque –miro a su alrededor- sí, estamos solos y eso quiere decir que puedo dejar de actuar como si fuera un santo acabado de bajar del cielo. Lo siento cariño.

Lucy cerró sus manos en dos puños, no importaba como pero iba a ganar esta apuesta. Lucy Heartfilia nunca perdía y esta no iba a ser una excepción.

Miró al peli rosa que tenía al delante, quien tenía una estúpida sonrisa plasmada en los labios y que ya estaba celebrando su victoria en el interior de su cabeza. Esa regla lo era todo para Natsu, gracias a esa regla –sin lugar a dudas- iba a ganar a Lucy.

Los jades ojos del peli rosa viajaron hasta la rubia quien, quieta en su lugar, parecía querer seguir gritándole que no podía proponer una regla como esa. Sonrió ante la imagen de la chica enfadada. Lucy jamás podría pasar una semana entera comportándose como una chica mala, era demasiado buena para eso. Ahora que –gracias a esa regla- podía comportarse como realmente solía comportarse esa apuesta se pondría divertida. Ahora, además de ganar la apuesta, también podría pasarla bien a lo largo de la semana molestando a la rubia.

\- Las clases hace más de veinte minutos que ha empezado –tenía una brillante idea- ¿No deberíamos regresar?

\- ¿Eres estúpido? –preguntó seriamente Lucy- No podemos entrar en clase cuando han pasado ya más de veinte minutos desde su comienzo.

\- ¿Por qué no? –sonrió mirándola de pies a cabeza, esa semana iba a ser muy divertida- Los chicos malos hacen estas cosas Luce… -mintió-

Una corriente hizo estremecer a Lucy, tenía un mal presentimiento y no le gustaba la forma con la que Natsu le estaba mirando…

\- No –puso una mano entre Natsu y ella intentando guardar las distancias- Ni se te ocurra –puso sus dos manos delante de ella alejándose del peli rosa-

Los labios de Natsu se curvaron formando una, para Lucy, ya muy conocida sonrisa ladina.

\- Ven aquí pequeña… -susurró divertido-

\- ¡NO! –gritó. Ya era demasiado tarde-

La sonrisa en los labios del peli rosa se hizo más grande y antes de que la rubia pudiera impedirlo sus manos ya estaban cogiendo las piernas y el tronco de la chica elevándola y cogiéndola entre sus brazos como si fuera una princesa para empezar a correr con ella en brazos. Esa regla era lo mejor que pudo haber ideado.

\- ¡AH! –gritó instintivamente al sentí sus pies despegándose del suelo- ¡Natsu!

Sus brazos envolvieron el cuello de Natsu instintivamente cerrando los ojos por puro miedo a caer. Natsu corría por los vacíos pasillos con una furiosa Lucy en brazos mientras él apenas podía aguantarse la risa por las caras que hacía la rubia.

\- ¡Natsu bájame! ¡Suéltame! –intentaba zafarse la rubia al darse cuenta de lo que el chico tramaba ante la diversión del peli rosa- ¡Suéltame! ¡Natsu bájame! ¡Cuándo me bajes juro que te mato!

\- ¿Estas segura que me mataras cuando te baje? –paró de correr al llegar delante de la puerta de la clase que se estaban saltando- ¿Incluso cuando estemos dentro de la clase y el profesor nos esté mirando y riñendo por haber llegado tarde y haber entrado de esta manera? –se burló intentando regular su respiración después de haber corrido con la rubia en brazos- ¿incluso entonces me mataras cuando te baje?

\- No eres capaz…. –rezaba porque no lo fuese- No puedes ser capaz de hacer eso…

\- Tan solo mírame bonita –sonrió abriendo la puerta estrepitosamente haciendo que todos en la clase, incluso el profesor, se giraran a verles- ¡Muy buenos días a todos! ¡Sentimos llegar tarde profe, Lucy y yo nos habíamos dormido! –mintió expresamente intentando contener la risa cuando el rostro de la rubia empezó a teñirse de rojo-

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! ¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **¿Cuál creéis que ha sido la reacción de todos al ver entrar a Natsu con Lucy en brazos gritando que habían llegado tarde porque se habían quedado dormidos? Que cada uno imagine lo que quiera xD**

 **Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo! Nos vemos muy pronto y gracias a los que comentaron (*cof cof* si quieren pueden volver a comentar *cof cof*)**

 **Nos vemos pronto, saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Por algunos comentarios que he leído hay algunos que no acabasteis de entender la tercera regla -y quizás fue culpa mía por no escribirlo del todo bien- así que lo intentaré explicar de nuevo para acabar con las dudas:**

 **Tercera regla: según esta regla todas y cada una de las anteriores reglas quedarán anuladas siempre y cuando Lucy y Natsu estén juntos pero solos, sin nadie más a su alrededor, solo ellos dos. Siempre que esto suceda, todas las anteriores reglas quedaran anuladas y también podrán dejar de actuar. Lucy podrá dejar de actuar como una chica mala y Natsu podrá dejar de actuar como un chico bueno.**

 **Según esa regla, en el capítulo anterior como Natsu y Lucy estaban en el patio trasero totalmente solos el peli rosa pudo comportarse como normalmente se comportaría y es por eso que pudo coger en brazos a Lucy y hacer lo que hizo sin romper la apuesta.**

 **Espero que hayan podido entender mi laaarga explicación y ya no tengan más dudas jaja ^-^'' Y sin más, aquí les dejó el tercer capítulo, espero que les guste!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO III: Primera vez**

* * *

Esa estúpida regla que había establecido el peli rosa era un grande y terrible error.

Natsu era de esa clase de chicos que no dudaban en hacer lo que querían. Si querían hacer algo, lo hacían, así era como funcionaban las cosas en su mundo. Los chicos como él eran seguros de sí mismos, sabían lo que hacían y no temían a nada. Lucy había sido estúpida al pensar que algo como esto no pasaría, al pensar que Natsu no sería capaz de hacer tal atrocidad. Había estado totalmente equivocada.

Los susurros por parte de los más tímidos, las risas y comentarios ofensivos por parte de los más atrevidos y los gritos furiosos de un profesor que les miraba irradiando ira por cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo, todo esto era lo que el peli rosa había conseguido provocar gracias a esa estúpida regla que había establecido y que le había permitido irrumpir de esa forma la clase. Ahora la cara de la rubia estaba roja por la vergüenza y le enorme ira que estaba sintiendo la empujaba a matar al peli rosa que la estaba sujetando entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Suéltame! –gritó histérica al ver como los labios del peli rosa se curvaban en una sonrisa mientras le miraba- ¡Estúpido Dragneel, bájame!

Su semblante se puso serio, su actuación había empezado, pero en sus ojos se podía ver aún esa chispa de diversión que hacía enfurecer –aún más- a la rubia. La capacidad de Natsu para cambiar su comportamiento de un momento para otro era simplemente espectacular.

\- Sentimos llegar tarde –empezó a excusarse mirando al profesor con el semblante más serio que la rubia le había visto desde que le conocía- Es solo que Lucy no quería venir y me arrastro hasta el patio trasero para hacer no sé qué cosas.

Los gritos y protestas de Lucy cesaron inmediatamente al escucharle. No podía ser capaz. Los labios de la rubia se separaron abriendo la boca sorprendida al de escuchar al peli rosa decir tales palabras. No podía ser capaz de hacer eso. Lo mataría, lo mataría de la forma más cruel y vergonzosa del mundo, lo juraba!

\- Yo quise venir a tiempo profesor, lo juro –seguía hablando al profesor siguiendo con su rol e ignorando a la rubia que le observaba con una mirada furiosa- pero como ella no quería venir y se resistía tuve que cogerla en brazos y arrastrarla conmigo. Siento mucho haber llegado tarde…

Increíble. Natsu no podía hacer más que aplaudirse a sí mismo interiormente por la fantástica historia que acababa de narrar. Eso de fingir ser un chico bueno no era tan difícil como había pensado que sería, era bueno en esto de actuar. Rio interiormente al ver lo furiosa que estaba la rubia. Incluso actuando como todo un niño educado era capaz de molestar a la rubia hasta el punto de que la chica quisiera matarle. Amaba esta apuesta.

Los gritos y burlas de los chicos no tardaron en llenar la clase, las palabras del peli rosa no habían hecho más que enfurecer a las chicas y, también, a Lucy.

\- ¡Eres un jodido mentiroso! ¡Profesor no puede creerle, está mintiendo! –gritó intentando aclarar la situación- ¡Eres un bastardo, voy a matarte por esto Dragneel!

\- Lo ve profesor –hablo totalmente metido en su rol- Lucy está totalmente descontrolada… ¡se volvió loca!

Le mataba.

\- ¡El único loco aquí eres tú! –gritó intentando librarse del agarre del peli rosa- ¡Bájame de una maldita vez! ¡Suéltame!

\- ¡No le grites a Natsu, estúpida nerd! –gritaron las chicas en unísono-

Mierda. Algo hizo clic en el interior de la cabeza de la rubia al ver las furiosas miradas de sus compañeras de clase clavadas en ella. Oh mierda…. ¿Por qué le miraban así a ella? Lucy no había hecho nada, absolutamente nada, para terminar en tal situación, todo esto era culpa del estúpido de Natsu Dragneel.

\- ¿¡Dónde has dejado tus viejas ropas hoy, Nerd!? –se burló un chico- Podrías venir así cada día, madre mía…

\- ¡Cállense estúpidos! –gritaban algunas chicas- ¡Natsu deja a esa rubia fea y cógeme a mí entre tus brazos! –gritaba otra- ¡No! ¡Mejor llévame a mí! ¡No, a mí! –discutían entre ellas las chicas-

Que perfecto. La sonrisa en los labios del peli rosa se hizo más grande al escuchar los gritos de las chicas y los comentarios de los chicos. Por dios como amaba esta apuesta. Miró divertido a la rubia quien –con la cara totalmente descompuesta- era incapaz de entender lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Fantástico. Ser un chico bueno podía llegar a ser realmente divertido si sabías como jugar bien tus cartas, pensaba un divertido Natsu.

\- ¡Natsu, jodido suertudo! –el peli rosa apartó la vista de la chica y la clavo en el chico que le gritaba- ¡Te vas a quejar porque tremendo monumento de chica te arrastre con ella…! ¡Eres un suertudo!

\- ¡Jo-der con la nerd! –gritó otro chico- ¡Te lo tenías bien escondido esto eh!

\- Joder si se lo tenía escondido… mírala… -gritaba otro- ¿Dónde habías escondido tremendo cuerpo y carácter todo este tiempo?

Esto no podía estar pasando. Las risas y los gritos resonaban en los oídos de la rubia. La situación en el aula solo podía calificarse de caos total. ¿Cómo había terminado en medio de tal desastre?

Los chicos –que totalmente fuera de control no podían hacer nada más que reír a carcajadas- no hacían más que gritarles comentarios –para la rubia- no muy agradables mientras el peli rosa lo miraba todo con clara diversión en los ojos. Las chicas, por otro lado, no paraban de babear por un Natsu que, aun ahora, seguía cogiendo a Lucy entre sus brazos y celebrando interiormente que lo que estaba pasando estaba sacando de sus casillas a la rubia. Lucy no podía pensar en otra cosa que en que todos dentro de esa clase estaban locos. ¿Y porque mierdas seguía ella en los brazos de Natsu?

\- Atrévete a reír y habrás perdido esta apuesta Dragneel –susurro una iracunda Lucy clavando su mirada en los jades ojos del peli rosa- ¡Y bájame de una maldita vez!

\- ¡Qué no le grites a nuestro Natsu! –gritaban iracundas las chicas- ¡Anda rubia no seas tan agresiva! –gritaban los chicos-

\- Por favor deberíais ser más respetuosos con Lucy –hablaba educadamente intentando contener la risa que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios- no veis que no es de educación gritarle a alguien de esta manera…

\- ¡Deja de actuar como un santo! –explotó, la perfecta actuación del peli rosa le sacaba de sus casillas y su poca paciencia se estaba acabado- ¡Y bájame de una maldita vez!

\- ¡Silencio! –gritaba el profesor- ¡Callaros todos!

\- ¡Que no le grites así a Natsu! –seguían gritando las chicas- ¡Estúpida rubia suertuda, no le hables así!

Esa estúpida regla que había puesto Natsu era un grande y terrible error y ahora Lucy lo veía más claro que nunca. Si Natsu no hubiese puesto una regla como esa nada de esto habría pasado. Todos en esa clase estaban locos, condenadamente locos.

\- ¡Venga Natsu cuéntanos porque te arrastro la nerd! –gritaban algunos chicos entre risas- ¡Deja a esa rubia y llévame a mí en tus brazos Natsu! –gritaban algunas chicas-

\- ¡SILENCIO!–el gritó del profesor resonó entre las paredes haciendo que todos callaran- ¡Ustedes dos –dijo señalando a la rubia y al peli rosa con el ceño fruncido- ¡Están castigados!

Lucy abrió la boca en sorpresa por enésima vez desde que a Natsu se le ocurrió que irrumpir una clase ya empezada era una buena idea. Natsu no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa –sin que la rubia lo viera- ante la sorprendida cara de la chica. Le iba a matar por eso, lo sabía, pero moriría feliz y divertido por haber podido vivir lo que acababa de vivir.

\- Suéltame –esta vez susurro la rubia sin ni siquiera mirar al peli rosa- Por favor

Le hizo caso y la dejo al suelo. Los gritos habían cesado por completo y todos les estaban mirando. Lucy siempre había sido una buena chica, una chica de sobresalientes y actitud impecable, no podía estarle pasando algo como esto a ella. Castigada. Esta palabra no estaba en su vocabulario, nunca antes le habían castigado, nunca.

Todo era culpa de ese estúpido chico de sonrisa perfecta que le había arrastrado hasta allí, todo era culpa de Natsu. Jamás le perdonaría por esto.

\- ¡Tú! –gritó girándose sobre sus talones y posando su dedo en el pecho del peli rosa- ¡Esto es tú culpa! –gritaba histérica- ¡Voy a matarte por esto Dragneel!

Natsu miró a la pequeña chica que tenía delante quien –según él- se había vuelto loca y le culpaba sin razón alguna. Lucy no podía culparle a él de que les hubieran castigado, no había sido culpa del peli rosa que algo así hubiera pasado. Él se había comportado como todo un "buen niño", explicando lo que había pasado y porque habían llegado tarde. Ni siquiera había mentido. Él no tenía la culpa de que la rubia y todos sus compañeros de clase se pusieran a gritar como locos y de que los dos terminaran castigados. Él no había hecho absolutamente nada.

\- ¡Fuera de mí clase! –gritó el profesor irradiando ira por cada uno de sus poros- ¡Salgan de aquí ahora mismo!

Los achocolatados ojos de la rubia desprendían ira, no iba a perdonar al peli rosa por esto. Esta era la primera vez en toda su vida que le castigaban. La primera vez. No pensaba perder esta apuesta, pasase lo que pasase ganaría a Natsu.

\- Ya has escuchado al profesor –miró a la rubia delante de él intentando parecer triste por ser castigado- Siempre se tiene que hacer caso al profesor, Luce… ¡Vámonos!

* * *

 **¿Les gustó? He tenido muchos problemas para escribir este capítulo, tenía demasiadas ideas en la cabeza y no sabía cómo escribirlo xD ¡Espero que haya quedado bien!**

 **Sé que este capítulo es muy, muy corto y lo siento mucho pero tenía dos opciones: publicar un capítulo corto o dejaros sin capítulo hasta finales de la próxima semana. Estaré de viaje una semana y como no me gustaba la idea de hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo si podía escribir aunque fuese un capítulo corto así que escribí esto. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Nos vemos de aquí una semana si todo va bien. ¡Hasta pronto!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tai le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y este fic a mí.**

 **Quiero dedicar este capítulo especialmente a Gaby por hacerme reír como tonta frente a la pantalla cada vez que leo sus comentarios xD Muchas gracias por leer este fic y dejar tus lindos comentarios, espero que te guste este capítulo también!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO IV: Castigo**

 **·**

* * *

Lucy se removía inquieta en su asiento mientras su achocolatada mirada viajaba una y otra vez al reloj de pared que tenían en el aula. El primer día estaba por terminar y en el interior de su cabeza no podía dejar de analizar todo lo que –por culpa del peli rosa- había sucedido. Aún ahora –después de muchas horas- podía oír la contundente voz del profesor riñéndoles y gritándoles por sus malos comportamientos, aun no estaba preparada para ser castigada… No podía creerse que algo como eso le estuviera sucedido a ella…

Ahora, finalmente, el –para ella- horroroso momento había llegado.

Caminó por los desiertos pasillos del instituto seguida por un Natsu que no apartó su divertida mirada de ella hasta llegar a la biblioteca en donde estarían castigados por una larga hora.

\- Nombres –exigió una mujer prácticamente lanzándoles un grueso libro en el momento en que abrieron la puerta y entraron en la biblioteca- ¿¡A qué estás esperando rubia!?

Lucy tragó saliva apartando –nerviosa- la vista de la mujer que tenía delante. Sentía la mirada de Natsu clavada en su espalda, mirando cada uno de sus movimientos. Para el peli rosa ver como a la niña más perfecta del instituto le sudaban las manos mientras habría ese viejo libro que él tantas veces había sostenido era algo divertido. Era irónico como algo tan normal para él podía llegar a poner tan nerviosa a la chica.

\- Te lo dije –susurró el peli rosa contra su cuello haciendo estremecer a la rubia- eres demasiado buena niña –continuaba hablando viendo como la rubia miraba el sin fin de nombres que habían escritos en el interior del libro sin hacer nada- vas a perder la apuesta, santita.

Cogió el lápiz que Lucy tenía en la mano y –como otras tantas veces lo había hecho- escribió su nombre en la última casilla vacía. Se giró y le dio el lápiz a la rubia con una sonrisa en los labios y una chispa de diversión en los ojos.

\- Si no sabías lo que tenía que hacer podías habérmelo pedido –dijo bajito sonriendo- yo te habría ayudado… como el buen compañero que soy

Lo ignoró, no tenía ganas de escuchar sus comentarios con segundas intenciones. Su cuerpo y su mente no funcionaban correctamente, sus nervios le estaban ganando y sus manos le sudaban como nunca antes le habían sudado. Esta era la primera vez que la castigaban, la primera vez en toda su vida.

Suspiró relajándose. Cogió el libro entre sus manos y –debajo del nombre del peli rosa- escribió su nombre.

\- No puedes sentarte con Dragneel –declaró la mujer cogiendo el libro de sus manos- búscate otro sitio y siéntate –hablaba secamente la mujer-

Asintió temerosa. Miró a su alrededor con claros nervios reflejados en sus grandes ojos mientras intentaba –desesperadamente- disimular lo muy intimidada que se sentía al ser observada por todos los fenómenos que la rodeaban. Jamás habría pensado que alguien como ella terminaría en un sitio como este, rodeada por gente como esa…. Todo eso era culpa del idiota de Natsu quien –no muy lejos de donde estaba parada- le miraba con clara diversión pintada en los ojos y con una de sus típicas sonrisas ladinas cubriéndole los labios.

Su mirada se detuvo no muy lejos de donde estaba sentado el peli rosa. Definitivamente ese chico que estaba viendo era la mejor de sus opciones.

El chico llevaba puesta una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados dejando ver una clara piel debajo. Sus ojos estaban perfectamente cerrados y su cabeza estaba apoyada en el viejo pupitre desinteresadamente sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Su cabello –de un color oscuro pero con cierto tono azulado- estaba desordenado y le caía por la frente prácticamente tapándole los ojos y dando el efecto de que estaba profundamente dormido.

Él era simplemente perfecto.

Caminó despacio entre los pupitres y las miradas –para nada buen intencionadas- de los problemáticos chicos con los que debería compartir el aula durante la siguiente hora. Entre todos los chicos que –descaradamente- le miraban de arriba abajo, ese chico que parecía estar durmiendo era la mejor de sus opciones. Parecía ser el más decente entre ese grupo de fenómenos que la miraban.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? –preguntó en casi un susurro Lucy incapaz de descifrar si el peli azul que tenía delante estaba verdaderamente durmiendo o simplemente tenía los ojos cerrados-

Tras unos segundos de incertidumbre el chico entreabrió –perezosamente- uno de sus parpados clavando su adormilada mirada en los achocolatados ojos de la chica. La miró unos segundos sin responder, intentando recordar donde había visto su cara, y después de dudar por unos segundos asintió con una extraña sonrisa cubriendo sus delgados labios.

Sabía quién era esa rubia.

Recordaba claramente como por la mañana el peli rosa les había explicado a él y a sus amigos la apuesta que había hecho con la nerd del instituto. Todos se habían sorprendido al escuchar a Natsu pero aún se sorprendieron más cuando vieron a la chica con la que había hecho la apuesta caminando entre los estudiantes vistiendo una ropa no muy propia de ella y que –extrañamente- le quedaba a la perfección. Miró a la chica que se acababa de sentar a su lado.

\- Me llamo Grey Fullbuster –se presentó el peli azul apoyando su cabeza en la palma de su mano y regalándole una de esas sonrisas que muchas chicas desearían ver- encantado de conocerte –dijo sonriendo-

Algo en el interior de la cabeza de la rubia hizo clic al escuchar tal nombre ser pronunciado por los delgados labios del chico. No podía ser cierto. El famoso Grey Fullbuster, uno de los mejores amigos de Natsu y conocido por cualquier chica de su edad estaba delante de ella hablándole como si nada. Su desgracia crecía por momentos, primero era Natsu y ahora Grey Fullbuster… ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecerse tal desgracia en la vida? ¿Qué sería lo próximo que le pasaría? Se lamentaba mentalmente.

\- Lucy Heartfilia –dijo un poco incómoda- encantada.

Grey sonrió al oír a la chica responder su pregunta.

\- Puedo imaginarme que acabaste castigada por culpa del rosadito ¿no? –preguntó con la intención de iniciar una "agradable conversación" con la chica aun sabiendo ya la respuesta a su pregunta. Había reído como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía cuándo Natsu le contó lo que había sucedido con la rubia-

\- Es obvio que fue culpa de Natsu. –contestó automáticamente- Jamás me habrían castigado si no fuese por culpa de ese idiota…

Grey rio. Por supuesto que no habría sido castigada si no fuese por Natsu, las niñas buenas como ella nunca eran castigadas, nunca.

\- ¿Porque lo hiciste? Aceptar la apuesta quiero decir –Lucy le miró sorprendida sin esperar tal pregunta pero era normal que alguien como Grey, que era un buen amigo del peli rosa, supiera sobre la apuesta- Me habló de ti –dijo refiriéndose al peli rosa- y también de vuestra apuesta. –aclaró- No pensé que alguien como tú se metería en algo como esto…

\- ¿Alguien como yo? –preguntó algo irritada por ser tratada como si no fuera como los demás-

\- Que alguien tan bobo como lo es Natsu acepte una estúpida apuesta como esa no es nada fuera de lo normal pero viniendo de ti… -rodó los ojos mientras sonreía al imaginárselo- la sabionda del instituto aceptando una apuesta que básicamente trata de fingir y actuar como si fueras otra persona durante una semana…. Eso es, claramente, algo que jamás imaginé que haría una chica como tú….

\- Mira, no tengo la menor idea de lo que ese idiota de Natsu te ha contado de mí –habló con el ceño fruncido y con claro tono de enojo- pero pase lo que pase, cueste lo que cueste, no pienso perder esta apuesta. No perdonaré lo que ese estúpido peli rosa me hizo, ganaré a Natsu Dragneel cueste lo que cueste, ¿entiendes?

Grey sonrió. No muy lejos de donde estaban los chicos hablando, Natsu se giró al oír la voz de la rubia y la voz de Grey. Sus jades ojos se clavaron en la rubia y el "cubito de hielo" quienes tranquilamente hablaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Frunció el ceño ante la imagen, ¿Qué estaba haciendo el estúpido de Grey hablando con Lucy? No le gustaba lo que veía, le molestaba ver esa sonrisa en los labios de Grey y la mirada de Lucy fija en la del peli azul. Hablaría seriamente de esto con Grey cuando salieran de este estúpido castigo…

\- ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? ¿Cómo piensas ganar?

Los achocolatados ojos de la chica se clavaron en los oscuros ojos del chico. ¿Qué cómo pensaba hacer eso? No había tenido mucho tiempo de pensar en ello pero estaba segura de que encontraría una forma de hacerlo. Ganaría, estaba segura de ello, no tenía ninguna duda.

\- Quieres ganas pero no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo… -negó con la cabeza divertido- ahora entiendo porque Natsu estaba tan convencido de que ganaría. Sigues siendo la niña buena que todos conocemos y de la que todos nos burlamos continuamente.

\- Pienso ganar –declaró de nuevo-

\- ¿Cómo? –volvió a preguntar aun, para la molestia de Lucy, con una sonrisa en los labios- Lo tienes mucho más fácil que él para ganar pero aun así no tienes la menor idea de cómo hacerlo y sabes porque (?) –habló- porqué sigues pensando como si fueras la chica perfecta que todos conocen en vez de la niña mala que estas fingiendo ser.

Lucy cerró sus delicadas manos en dos perfectos puños mientras apretaba los dientes intentando contener las ganas de gritarle a este tal Grey las mil y una. ¿Quién se pensaba que era para venir a echarle un sermón? Este chico no tenía ningún derecho a venir y decirle tales palabras, pensaba ganar y lo que este peli azul dijese no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

\- Te propongo una cosa –continúo hablando sin prestar atención a la iracunda mirada que la rubia le estaba dirigiendo. No había una sola palabra de las que el chico había pronunciado que a Lucy le hubiera gustado- y que aceptes o no depende de lo metida que estés en tu rol…

\- Estoy perfectamente metida en mi rol –susurro entre dientes sintiéndose insultada por el comentario-

\- Entonces deja que te ayude a ganar al rosadito –sonrió con una sonrisa que le recordó a las del peli rosa- solo pretendo darte algunos consejos que te pueden servir de ayuda, nada más, pero gracias a estos consejos podrías ganar.

La rubia le miró analizando sus facciones en busca de algún signo de burla. ¿Estaba hablando enserio o era esto parte de una de las muchas bromas que le hacían cada día? Aceptar la ayuda de este chico podría ayudarle a ganar pero también a perder, ¿estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo y confiar en un chico que acababa de conocer y que se había encargado de ponerle motes y gastarle bromas diarias a lo largo de los pocos años que llevaba en este instituto?

\- No puedes ayudarme –dijo la rubia mirando directamente a los oscuros ojos del chico- estaría rompiendo las reglas y perdería la apuesta si dejara que me ayudaras. Acordamos con Natsu que los amigos quedaban fuera de la apuesta, si rompo las reglas le estaré dando la victoria en bandeja de plata.

\- Ya te dije que aceptar o no dependía de lo metida que estuvieras en tu rol –se encogió de hombros- supongo que no estas suficientemente metida en tu pequeña actuación de niña mala después de todo… -volvió a apoyar la cara en la mesa desinteresadamente- las chicas malas hacen trampas continuamente para ganar Lucy… Natsu tenía razón cuando dijo que ganaría…

Frunció el ceño.

"Natsu tenía razón cuando dijo que ganaría…." No, no pensaba dejar que ese idiota ganara pero tampoco quería romper las reglas. Lucy era una buena chica, nunca antes había hecho trampas y no creía que este fuera un buen momento pero… ¿y si por no aceptar la ayuda del peli azul acabara perdiendo? No podía permitirse algo como eso, pensaba la rubia.

\- ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme tanto? –preguntó sospechando de las razones de Grey para ayudarla- Natsu es tu amigo, podrías estar haciendo esto para que él ganara

\- No tengo ninguna razón en especial –volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la palma de su mano fijando su mirada en la de la chica- supongo que disfruto viendo a Natsu perder –rio- los dos siempre hemos competido por todo, nuestra amistad es así supongo

Creer o no creer en sus palabras, ese era el dilema de Lucy. Podía confiar en Grey, creer en sus palabras y pedir su ayuda para ganar al peli rosa o podía simplemente rechazar la oferta y seguir con su pequeña actuación de niña mala. ¿Cuál era la mejor opción para ella?

\- ¿Cómo puedo ganar? –dijo firmemente, había tomado una decisión-

\- Bien –sonrió celebrando su victoria el peli azul- Escúchame bien, quedan veinte minutos para que suene el timbre y se acabe el castigo así que solo tengo este tiempo para darte algún consejo para ganar a Natsu de acuerdo.

Lucy asintió.

\- Entonces, ¿qué haces perdiendo el tiempo?

·

·

·

* * *

 **¡Regresé!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo aunque no haya habido muchos momentos para Natsu… (Solo un triste párrafo de Natsu celoso xD).**

 **Grey a corrompido a mi Lucy y la ha convertido en toda una tramposa *3* esperemos que Natsu no la pille o habrá perdido la apuesta….xD**

 **Y bueno… ¿Qué consejos creéis que le dará Grey a Lucy? Espero poder leer que clase de consejos creéis que le dará xD Una pista: siempre será mucho más fácil tentar a una persona a llevarse mal que ha llevarse bien…**

 **PD: No he tenido tiempo de revisar el capítulo, si veis algun error decidmelo y lo corregiré. Gracias por leer, spero que dejen algún comentario jej nos vemos muy pronto,**

 **saludos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y este fic a mí.**

 **Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo xD**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO V: Lluvia**

Pasó sus delgados y largos dedos por encima de la cortina que tapaba la ventana de su habitación apartándola –delicadamente- de tal manera que pudiera ver la calle. Sus grandes ojos se alzaron al cielo que –cubierto por grandes y oscuras nubes- anunciaba una inminente tormenta. El segundo día estaba a punto de empezar y prometía ser mucho más frío que el anterior.

Abrió el armario mirando –detenidamente- su interior en busca de un buen conjunto para vestir.

Pasados unos minutos sonrió satisfecha al ver el resultado de su elección, aun no estaba acostumbrada a verse de esa forma pero estaba segura de haber tomado una buena elección en cuanto a su vestimenta. Se miró al espejo. Sus piernas –largas y delgadas- estaban totalmente cubiertas por unos largos pantalones negros de cintura alta que se le arrapaban a la perfección y que, combinados con unos botines de tacón alto del mismo color, combinaban con las grandes y negras letras escritas en el pequeño –y algo corto- jersey blanco que llevaba puesto. Sonrió orgullosa de su elección. Sus rubios y perfectamente peinados cabellos caían libremente por sus estrechos hombros mientras hacía los últimos retoques de maquillaje. Ahora ya estaba completamente lista para marcharse.

No fue hasta unos minutos más tarde cuándo se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba al escoger –en un día como ese- ese corto jersey blanco.

Ahora –después de cinco minutos caminando por la calle en dirección al instituto- las oscuras nubes habían empezado a llorar mojando la ciudad de Magnolia con grandes y frías gotas. La suerte –definitivamente- no estaba del lado de la rubia, pensaba la chica mientras corría por las calles intentando llegar lo antes posible para no mojarse más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

\- ¡Llegué! –gritó "aliviada" ingresando en el instituto entre jadeos y maldiciones productos del cansancio y el enojo por haber quedado completamente empapada.-

Las miradas de los estudiantes –tal y como había pasado el día anterior- se clavaron en ella en el mismísimo segundo en el que entró en el interior del edificio.

\- Madre mía… -los susurros de los cuales ella era la razón no tardaron en empezar- Parece que alguien se dejó el paraguas en casa hoy… -se burló alguien haciendo que todos a su alrededor riesen- Tan solo lloviera todos los días…. –se burlaba otro mirándola de arriba abajo. Las voces habían viajado de boca en boca y pronto todos se encontraban mirándola descaradamente.-

Frunció el ceño al no entender porque todos le miraban susurrando cosas entre ellos. Bajó la mirada analizando la ropa que llevaba puesta y que había creído que era una buena elección para llevar en un día como hoy.

Una mirada basto para entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Mierda.

Se cubrió –inmediatamente- el pecho con sus delgados brazos al darse cuenta de la razón por la que todos la miraban mientras bajaba la cabeza totalmente avergonzada y apresuraba su paso alejándose de todos. Maldita lluvia y maldita mala suerte suya, maldecía en el interior de su cabeza. El delgado tejido con el que estaba hecho el blanco jersey –al estar completamente mojado por culpa de las gotas de lluvia- se le había pegado a la piel y –para la gran vergüenza de Lucy- se transparentó dejando ver los sujetadores que llevaba puestos debajo. Su rostro se sonrojo completamente al sentir todas las miradas clavadas en ella mientras –como podía- intentaba taparse el pecho con los brazos. No podía tener más buena suerte, pensaba….

Mierda. Se maldecía interiormente.

Apresuró su paso sintiéndose nerviosa al ser observada por tantos ojos. Grey –durante el castigo- le había dicho que el primer paso para ser una buena chica mala era la confianza. En el día de hoy había decidido trabajar en su confianza para meterse bien en su rol pero, ¿cómo se suponía que debía tener confianza en ella misma cuando todos la miraban de "esa" forma? Se sentía desnuda ante las intensas miradas de todos a su alrededor. Hacía apenas dos días aún se escondía detrás de holgadas y horteras ropas y ahora, de repente, se suponía que debía tener la mayor confianza del mundo. Eso no era algo que se conseguía de un día para otro y Lucy estaba muy lejos de tener una confianza como esa.

\- ¡Cómprate ropa decente rubia! –gritó una chica al verla- Se piensa que por ir enseñándolo todo nuestro Natsu le va a prestar atención…. Pobre tonta –la escuchó decir y pronto reconoció a la chica como a una de sus compañeras de clase.- Natsu jamás le prestará atención a una rubia fea como ella… ¿verdad?

\- Jamás –contestaron sus amigas-

Sintió la mirada de su compañera y las de todas sus amigas clavadas en ella mientras negaban con la cabeza con superioridad. Cerró los ojos. Apresuró aún más su paso y antes de que se diera cuenta se sorprendió a si misma corriendo por los pasillos del instituto sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Corría desesperadamente entre las miradas y los susurros de todos los que la rodeaban con la vaga esperanza de encontrar un lugar tranquilo en el que encerrarse y desaparecer, con la esperanza de encontrar un lugar donde nadie la encontrara y en donde estuviera a salvo de todas esas personas que la miraban.

Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado.

Cerró sus achocolatados ojos apretando fuertemente sus parpados al sentir como perdía el equilibrio. No podía tener tan mala suerte, no podía existir nadie con peor suerte que la suya…. Apretó sus labios esperando el inminente impacto contra el duro y frío suelo.

Pero el impacto nunca llegó.

\- Creo que alguien se despertó con el pie izquierdo hoy…

Su voz –por alguna extraña razón- salió más ronca de lo normal mientras envolvía a una rubia entre sus brazos impidiendo su inminente caída. Fijó sus jades ojos en esa rubia cabellera y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa divertida al sentir como el pequeño cuerpo de la rubia se pegaba al suyo. Lucy seguía con sus lindos ojos cerrados fuertemente mientras él –con diversión en su mirada- la sujetaba firmemente por la cintura evitando que cayera y –al mismo tiempo- aprovechando para sentir ese perfecto cuerpo de la rubia pegado al suyo. Las finas y frías manos de la chica estaban posadas en los anchos hombros del chico y las empapadas ropas de la rubia empezaron a humedecer las de Natsu. Lucy –al darse cuenta de que algo o, más bien alguien, había detenido su caída- abrió atemorizada los ojos ahogando un grito de sorpresa cuando se encontró a la perfecta cara del adonis de Natsu Dragneel a tan solo unos centímetros de la suya. Su rostro se tornó rojo al instante. Sus narices estaban prácticamente juntas y sus alientos chocaban por la cercanía de sus caras.

\- Buenos días Santita –saludó "educadamente" el peli rosa con una sonrisa en los labios mientras recorría a la rubia con sus jades ojos. Su mirada destallaba diversión al ver como la chica, incomoda y avergonzada por la situación, se sonrojaba entre sus brazos.-

Los jades ojos de Natsu no se apartaron de la chica disfrutando de las vistas que tenía delante. Lucy estaba totalmente empapada, con los rubios mechones mojados y pegados en su fina cara mientras ese pequeño jersey blanco se le pegaba a la piel remarcando ese perfecto cuerpo que tenía. Esa chica debería ser una famosa modelo en lugar de la nerd del instituto. La rubia tenía el cuerpo perfecto, el cuerpo que cualquier chica desearía tener y que cualquier chico querría tener entre brazos. Lucy no tenía nada que envidiar a nadie y en lugar de mostrar tremendo cuerpo que tenía lo escondía debajo de holgadas ropas que solo las madres y las abuelas vestían… No entendía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Lucy….

\- Aleja esa mirada de mí –susurró Lucy entre dientes al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba mientras empuchaba al peli rosa lejos de ella. No sabía de donde había sacado tal confianza en un momento como ese- Eres un cerdo –dijo instintivamente tapándose el pecho con los brazos al sentir la intensa mirada del chico clavada en ella y echándose a correr de nuevo.-

Gray sonrió satisfecho al oír tal respuesta por parte de la chica, esa era la confianza que quería ver. Natsu miró sorprendido a la rubia, no había visto venir tales palabras.

La sonrisa en los labios del peli rosa desapareció velozmente y en su lugar su ceño se frunció molesto. La rubia siguió corriendo pasando por el lado del peli rosa sin siquiera mirarlo, molestando aún más al chico. ¿Estaba la rubia tratando de ignorarle?

\- Creo que alguien te dejo muy mal, amigo –dijo Loke reprimiendo sus grandes ganas de reír mientras le daba un pequeño golpe amistoso a la espalda de un más que sorprendido Natsu-

Las risas por parte de sus amigos no tardaron en llegar y seguido de las risas vinieron las –para Natsu- molestas y pesadas bromas. Todos habían oído lo que la rubia le había dicho y ahora los pasillos estaban llenos de susurros y comentarios viajando de boca en boca por todo el recinto. ¿Cerdo? No podía creerse que la santita esa le hubiera llamado cerdo delante de todos.

\- ¿Crees que solo le dejó mal? –decía su rubio amigo entre risas- Esa chica te dejo por los suelos y más abajo, Natsu –reía-

Natsu ignoró los comentarios. Su ceño seguía fruncido mientras sus jades ojos miraban a la rubia quien –poco a poco- se alejaba entre la gente que –susurrando entre ellos- la miraban descaradamente. La mayoría de los chicos la miraban pasar con sonrisas en los labios, ese jersey que llevaba puesto, al estar mojado, transparentaba los sujetadores que llevaba puestos debajo y muchos de los chicos lo aprovechaban para saciar sus pervertidas mentes mirándola. Apretó la mandíbula al pensarlo. Esos estúpidos adolescentes pervertidos no deberían de mirarla con esos ojos.

\- Adoro en lo que has convertido a la nerd –seguían riendo sus amigos- Y pensar que esa chica rara escondía todo esto…

Frunció el ceño.

Ya no había rastro de la rubia. Se alejó –molesto- de sus amigos y caminó con furiosas zancadas hasta su taquilla abriéndola cabreado. Sentía su torso húmedo y la camisa que llevaba puesta pegada a su piel. Aún podía sentir la sensación de tener ese perfecto cuerpo de Lucy pegado al suyo. Cerdo. No podía creerse que esa nerd la hubiese llamado cerdo. Miró al interior de la taquilla furioso y –cogiendo su ropa de gimnasia- cerró la taquilla de un portazo aún con el ceño fruncido por el enojo.

\- ¿Dónde vas? –preguntó un confuso Grey al ver a su amigo coger ropa de la taquilla y caminando en dirección contraria al aula en la que les tocaba clase.-

\- A ayudar a una dama en apuros –contestó simplemente con un claro tono de enojo en la voz.-

Si Lucy quería jugar, entonces Natsu jugaría también.

Caminó con grandes zancadas por los –cada vez más vacíos- pasillos en busca de la rubia. No tardó mucho en ver su rubia cabellera moviéndose mientras la chica seguía corriendo no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba. Sus labios se curvaron formando una sonrisa divertida. Allí estaba ella, rodada por chicos que no apartaban la mirada de sus mojadas ropas. Frunció el ceño molesto. Sus piernas se movieron solas corriendo detrás de la rubia a quien –al ser más lenta que él- pronto alcanzó.

\- ¡Ah! –un grito salió de los carnosos y bien cuidados labios de la rubia al sentir una mano cogiéndola por la muñeca y arrastrándola –para su sorpresa- al interior de una vacía aula-

Natsu cerró la puerta detrás de si asegurándose que nadie les pudiera ver.

\- ¡Qué demonios haces! –se quejó la rubia encarando a un peli rosa que le miraba atentamente no muy lejos de ella con una bolsa de deporte en la mano.-

Natsu se dio la libertad de observar a la chica que tenía delante quien no hacía más de cinco minutos se había atrevido a insultarle delante de todos. Sus finas cejas estaban fruncidas y sus brazos seguían en su pecho tratando de tapar esos sujetadores que medio instituto a estas alturas ya habían visto. Apartó su mirada de ella y dejó la bolsa de deporte encima de una mesa abriéndola y sacando dos camisetas, una camiseta básica blanca y otra camiseta con su nombre grabado en la espalda.

\- Quítate ese jersey –ordenó con un rostro serio fijando su mirada en la chica que tenía delante quien, abriendo los ojos sorprendida, dio un paso atrás al escuchar tales palabras atemorizada.-

Los ojos de Natsu seguían clavados en la rubia fijándose en cada uno de sus movimientos. Estaba nerviosa, las palabras del chico la habían alterado. La santita –al parecer- ya no tenía tanta confianza ahora que estaban solos.

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo?! –gritó avergonzada- ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!? ¡Para! –gritó alarmada al ver como el chico empezar a desabrocharse los primeros botones de su -por culpa de la rubia- húmeda camisa ante los sorprendidos ojos de la rubia. Lucy no podía creerse lo que veía….- ¡No te desvistas conmigo delante, pervertido!

El rostro de la rubia se sonrojo ante la –ahora- divertida mirada de Natsu quien, sin hacerle caso se desabrochó todos los botones de la camisa para después quitársela. Lucy se sonrojo más si era posible. Sus achocolatados ojos se clavaron en ese perfecto y trabajado pecho del peli rosa admirando el adonis que tenía delante. Una sonrisa socarrona cubrió los labios de Natsu al ver a la chica mirándole.

\- ¿Y ahora quien es la pervertida? –se burló haciendo que la rubia apartara inmediatamente la vista del perfecto pecho del chico avergonzada- Quítate ese jersey –repitió-

\- ¡No! –contestó inmediatamente- ¡No pienso quitarme nada contigo delante! –decía la chica convencida de sus palabras- ¡Eres un maldito pervertido Dragneel!

Natsu cubrió su pecho con la blanca camiseta que había sacado de la bolsa y que –como si fuera hecha a mida- se le pegó a la piel marcando todos los músculos que escondía debajo de sus telas.

\- ¿Pervertido? –repitió- Creo que te has confundido de persona, yo solo soy un muy buen chico sin ninguna mala intención…

Lucy le fulminó con la mirada mirando como el chico cubría sus perfectos músculos con la blanca tela de la camiseta. ¿Un buen chico sin ninguna mala intención? Si ya… siempre que Natsu se metía demasiado en su rol de buen niño acababan metidos en algún lío.

\- Y como buen chico que soy no quiero que te resfríes y tengas que saltarte las clases porque tengas fiebre y no tengas fuerzas para levantarte te tu cómoda cama –sonrió cogiendo la bolsa de encima de la mesa- Deberías quítate ese jersey antes de que empieces a repartir gérmenes por todo el recinto, Santita

Le tiró la segunda camiseta.

\- Yo solo estaba ayudando a una dama en apuros –sonrió mirando a la, ahora, avergonzada Lucy en los ojos- pero veo que alguien tiene demasiada imaginación –se burló al ver como el rostro de la rubia se ponía rojo por la vergüenza- Pervertida.

Y con esas palabras abandonó el aula dejando a Lucy sola con los pómulos rojos de la vergüenza y miles de imágenes incoherentes en mente. Natsu celebró en el interior de su cabeza el éxito de su venganza. Sonrió ampliamente caminando por los pasillos, las clases estaban a punto de empezar y todas las caras que Lucy había puesto le servirían para distraerse durante unas cuantas horas.

Los labios del peli rosa se curvaron aún más y, incapaz de aguantar más, empezó a reír al imaginarse la cara que debería estar haciendo en ese preciso momento la rubia. Quizás molestar a la rubia no serviría para ganar la apuesta pero siempre era divertido ver esas expresiones en su cara.

Lucy –en el aula- seguía con la mirada en esa camisa que sostenía entre sus manos. _Natsu_ , ese era el nombre que, en grandes letras, estaba grabado en la parte posterior de la prenda. Frunció el ceño. Tenía dos opciones y ninguna era buena… Se ponía esa camiseta con el nombre del peli rosa y era asesinada por todas las chicas del instituto o seguía con ese jersey blanco que le transparentaba todo y acababa con una pulmonía.

¡Agh!

\- ¡Lo mato! ¡Mataré a ese estúpido rosadito! –maldecía internamente mientras se ponía la dichosa camiseta.-

Un momento.

Una bombilla se iluminó en el interior de la cabeza. Miro esas grandes letras con las que –en la parte posterior de la camiseta- estaba escrito el nombre del peli rosa. No, no le iba a matar. Le acababa de dar en bandeja de plata la victoria. Sonrió ampliamente. Recogió sus rubios mechones en una coleta alta dejando a la vista de todos el nombre del peli rosa.

Nunca juegues con la nerd, Dragneel.

* * *

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo!**

 **Amo escribir a un Natsu celoso *3* Pero que tenga cuidado porque los celos le pueden jugar en contra...xD**

 **Al principio no tenía pensado escribir este capítulo de esta forma pero empezó a llover y mi imaginación empezó a hacer de las suyas jaj espero que les haya gustado!**

 **¡Dejen algún lindo comentario, gracias por leer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y este fic a mí.**

 **¡Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VI: La venganza de una chica buena**

 **·**

* * *

Se detuvo delante de esa puerta con los nervios a flor de piel mientras oía los gritos de sus compañeros al otro lado. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo intentando tranquilizarse y calmar su loco y agitado corazón, era ahora o nunca.

\- ¡Muy buenos días a todos! –gritó con una sonrisa forzada en los labios abriendo la puerta de la misma manera con la que Natsu lo había hecho el otro día.-

Oh mierda. Tragó saliva analizando lo que tenía delante, todos los gritos habían cesado y ahora todos tenían la mirada clavada en ella.

Todas las cabezas giraron en su dirección cuándo la puerta del aula se abrió de par en par dejando la silueta de la rubia a la vista de todos. Un gran e incómodo silencio se formó a su alrededor mientras todos, absolutamente todos, la miraban detenidamente de arriba abajo. Tragó saliva incómoda intentando por todos los medios mantener esa falsa sonrisa en sus labios. Sus achocolatados ojos buscaron entre las cabezas de sus compañeros esos peculiares cabellos rosados que –a estas alturas- tan bien conocía. Allí estaba él.

Sus labios se curvaron en una –esta vez- verdadera sonrisa.

Natsu –quien estaba sentado en una mesa al lado de la ventana rodeado por esas estúpidas y enamoradas chicas- le miraba divertido con una sonrisa pintada en sus carnosos y perfectos labios. El peli rosa posó su jade mirada en esa camiseta que Lucy llevaba puesta y que le caía por los hombros hasta llegarle a medio muslo, sonrió satisfecho ante la vista y sus labios se curaron aún más haciendo su sonrisa aún más grande.

Pronto esa sonrisa se desvanecería.

Ahora, ambos se miraban fijamente con sonrisas pintadas en los labios ante la atenta –y algo confundida- mirada de todos a su alrededor, nadie entendía lo que estaba sucediendo entre la rubia y el peli rosa.

\- Bonita camiseta –comentó rompiendo el silencio un divertido peli rosa con la mirada aún clavada en la camiseta que le había prestado a la rubia- ¡Te queda perfecta!

Lucy sonrió divertida ante el comentario. Caminó ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros mientras recogía sus rubios mechones en una coleta alta dejando su espalda al descubierto y, a la misma vez, dejando a la vista esas grandes letras con las que estaba escrito el nombre del peli rosa en su espalda.

\- Entonces supongo que me la puedo quedar, ¿verdad? –sonrió mirándole directamente a los ojos- Ya sabes, lo mío es tuyo y lo tuyo es mío ahora.

Sentía todas y cada una de las miradas de sus compañeros clavadas en su espalda. Intentó por todos los medios aguantar esa sonrisa en sus labios y actuar naturalmente pero por dentro estaba temblando completamente nerviosa, no estaba hecha para ser el centro de atención de tantas personas.

Natsu frunció el ceño al no entender lo que la chica estaba diciendo. Sus jades ojos seguían a la chica quien –con toda la tranquilidad del mundo- caminaba entre sus compañeros acercándose a él. _¿Lo mío es tuyo y lo tuyo es mío?_ No entendía de qué demonios estaba hablando…. ¿acaso se habían casado y no se había dado cuenta? No, era imposible, se habría dado cuenta si eso hubiera sucedido.

\- ¿¡De qué demonios estás hablando rubia!? –gritó una de las chicas con las que Natsu estaba rodeado con el ceño fruncido y un tono molesto en la voz-

Clavó sus achocolatados ojos en esa chica quien la miraba irradiando ira por cada poro de su piel. Los susurros y comentarios no tardaron en comenzar y viajar de boca en boca. La sonrisa en los labios de Natsu hacía rato que había desaparecido y había sido substituida por un ceño fruncido y unos labios herméticamente cerrados formando una perfecta línea. Lucy sonrió divertida y satisfecha al haber conseguido molestar -o por lo menos confundir- al gran Natsu Dragneel.

Llevaban tan solo dos días de apuesta y podría jurar que esto ya no se trataba de un simple juego, era mucho más que eso ahora. Esa simple apuesta se había convertido en un feroz juego de "quien puede más" y ahora era el turno de la rubia para vengarse.

Y lo había logrado.

Se sentó despacio en uno de los pupitres más cercanos al peli rosa aún con esa sonrisa pintada en los labios. Sentía la mirada de todos sus compañeros clavadas en su espalda, justo en donde el nombre del peli rosa estaba escrito en grandes letras.

\- ¿De qué estoy hablando? –contestó una vez sentada apoyando su mentón en la palma de su mano mientras miraba con las cejas alzadas a esa molesta chica- Imagínatelo.

Natsu se había burlado de ella millones de veces antes de que hicieran esa apuesta y siempre bajo la cabeza callando sus pensamientos porque era una buena chica. Había aguantado mil y una burlas y nunca se quejó pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Ahora ella era la mala y él el bueno, ahora era su turno de burlarse y divertirse aprovechando que él no podía hacer nada para llevarle la contraria o defenderse.

Nunca te metas con una nerd Natsu Dragneel.

\- ¿¡Y que se supone que quiere decir eso!? –otra chica preguntó igual de molesta- ¡No es como si tú y nuestro Natsu tuvierais algo! ¡Eso sería imposible!

No podía ser capaz.

Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron de par en par al escuchar lo que esa desconocida chica había dicho y al entender lo que la rubia estaba intentando hacer. No podía ser posible que Lucy estuviera haciéndole esto a él, ¿verdad? Natsu Dragneel era conocido por ser el adonis del instituto, el chico por el que todas las chicas soñaban despiertas. Era el sueño de muchas pero –desgraciadamente- todas sabían que él jamás tendría una novia, no estaba interesado en eso, nunca quiso una novia y nunca la querría.

\- ¿Imposible? –dijo Lucy fingiendo estar confundida- ¿Eso lo dices porque tu jamás lograste nada con él?

Las palabras salieron de los labios de Lucy antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Mierda. La chica que le había gritado bajo la cabeza avergonzada cuando todos a su alrededor empezaron a reír por su contestación. Pobre, pensaba la rubia arrepentida de lo que había dicho. Lucy no tenía la menor idea de donde estaba sacando toda esa repentina confianza para contestar a chicas como esa de tal forma pero allí estaba ella, respondiendo a cualquier cosa que le decían totalmente confiada y sin temor. Se estaba comportando como Natsu o cualquier chica de esas se comportarían y le daba asco su propia actitud. No quería ser esa clase de chica pero debía seguir con su rol para poder ganar a Natsu, cuando todo esto terminase le pediría perdón a esa pobre chica.

\- ¿Entonces nos estás diciendo que tú y Natsu estáis juntos? –la voz de Grey resonó entre las cuatro paredes del aula.

La sonrisa en los labios de Lucy se desvaneció al instante al oír la voz del peli azul, no quería que se metiese en esto, si Natsu se enterase de que le estaba ayudando estaba perdida.

\- ¿Juntos? Yo nunca dije nada de eso –dijo una Lucy intentando sonar indiferente aunque por dentro estaba más que nerviosa al ser el centro de atención de todos a su alrededor-

Natsu suspiró aliviado. Esta vez Lucy se estaba pasando tres pueblos. No podía simplemente llegar y tratar de arruinar una reputación que le había costado años alcanzar. Todos sabían que él no estaba interesado en tener una novia y ahora ella se presentaba y empezaba a mandar indirectas de que estaban juntos…. ¡no podía hacerle algo como esto!

\- ¿Entones porque llevas puesta esa camiseta? –preguntó de nuevo Grey- Todos hemos visto a Natsu llevar esa camiseta, es una de sus favoritas y todo el mundo lo sabe.

Natsu fulminó a su amigo con la mirada, ¿acaso estaba haciendo esas preguntas a propósito?

\- Todos me han visto llegar con ese diminuto jersey blanco totalmente empapado y que prácticamente lo transparentaba todo –respondió simplemente la rubia- Natsu me prestó esta camiseta, aun siendo su favorita, porque no quería que nadie me viese de esa forma, nada más.

Los carnosos labios del peli rosa se separaron sorprendidos, ¿estaba soñando? Si eso debía ser una pesadilla, era imposible que algo como esto estuviera pasándole a él. Sus ojos no daban para más, su mirada viajaba de sus compañeros a Lucy, de Lucy a Grey, de Grey a esas molestas chicas que le rodeaban y de esas chicas a Lucy de nuevo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando a su alrededor? Apretó los puños, molesto, no pensaba dejar que esa rubia acabara con una reputación que había tardado años en alcanzar.

Natsu maldecía en voz baja. Esta vez la chica se estaba pasando y Natsu no era capaz de hacer nada para detenerla porque debía comportarse "educadamente". ¡Maldición!

\- ¿Entonces me estás diciendo que Natsu te ayudó porque se siente atraído por una nerd cómo tú? –Natsu quería matar a su amigo por no parar de hacer preguntas estúpidas como las que estaba haciendo-

\- Puedes creer lo que quieras –a Lucy le resultaba extrañamente fácil hablar con confianza cuando era Grey el que le hacía tales preguntas- Si quieres una respuesta a esa pregunta, ¿por qué no le preguntas a él directamente?

Mierda. Los oscuros ojos de su amigo se clavaron en sus jades ojos y Natsu supo en ese preciso momento que se había metido en un buen lío.

\- ¿Enserio te gusta la nerd? –preguntó el peli azul intentando sonar sorprendido aunque por dentro estaba muriéndose por echarse a reír-

Todos los susurros, todos los comentarios y gritos a su alrededor cesaron en el momento en el que su amigo pronunció tal pregunta. Sentía todas las miradas clavadas en él y, por primera vez en toda su vida, se sintió nervioso por ser el centro de atención de todas esas personas.

Sus ojos se clavaron en esa chica que –sentada prácticamente a su lado- le miraba con una sonrisa en los labios satisfecha por ver lo incomodo que estaba con toda esta situación.

\- No puedes romperle el corazón a una chica delante de todas estas personas –susurró Lucy lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie más que Natsu la oyese- No puedes humillar a una chica de esa forma, los buenos chicos jamás lo harían.

Tragó saliva.

\- ¿Entonces? –dijo Grey-

Si Grey no fuese uno de sus mejores amigos habría jurado que el peli azul y Lucy estaban compinchados y estaban tratando de hacerle perder el control para que perdiese esa jodida apuesta que habían hecho. Cuándo saliera de allí pensaba matar a su amigo por haberle acribillado de preguntas como esas.

\- ¡Está claro que a nuestro Natsu no le interesa una rubia como esta! –gritó la primera chica- ¡Venga Natsu dile a esa nerd que deje de ilusionarse por algo que jamás sucederá!

Joder.

\- ¿Te gusta la nerd? –preguntó por tercera vez su amigo-

El peli rosa miró a la rubia quien –divertida- la miraba sonriendo y celebrando en el interior de su cabeza el éxito de su venganza. Respiró hondo, no podía perder la cabeza y gritar a los cuatro vientos que no quería una novia como normalmente haría, debía comportarse bien y educadamente para no salirse de su rol.

Frunció el ceño.

¿Cómo se suponía que debía decir que no estaba interesado en Lucy sin "herir los sentimientos" de la chica? ¡Era imposible hacer eso! Hiciera lo que hiciera la rubia actuaría como si le acabaran de romper el corazón en mil y un pedazos y todos le verían como el chico malo que normalmente es. No, si eso pasase habría perdido la apuesta.

\- La clase esta por empezar, deberían sentarse para cuando llegue el profesor –intentó evadir la pregunta actuando como todo un buen niño lo haría mientras en el interior de su cabeza intentaba encontrar una forma de decir que no estaba interesado en Lucy sin que ella pudiera montar un espectáculo.-

Pero su plan no funciono.

\- No hay profesor así que no hay clase –contestó Loke con una sonrisa en los labios esperando a que el peli rosa empezara a hablar y contestara la pregunta que Grey le había hecho-

Mierda. Miró a Lucy quien seguía esperando pacientemente a la respuesta que el chico pudiera dar, era imposible de contestar sin que pareciera un chico malo rechazando a una pobre chica inocente. Todos le conocían y todos conocían a Lucy, hiciera lo que hiciera, por muy buenas palabras que utilizara, quedaría como el don juan rompe corazones de siempre.

¡O quizás no, no era imposible!

\- No sería educado de mi parte responder a tal pregunta delante de todos –intentó sonar a lo más buen niño posible- y como no hay profesor creo que podríamos salir a fuera y hablar con tranquilidad del asunto –se daba asco a si mismo hablando de "esta" forma tan educada y para él asquerosa- ¿serías tan amable de acompañarme a fuera, Lucy?

Prepárate Santita, acabas de firmar tu sentencia.

* * *

 **¡Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy!¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Estaba muriendo de sueño y tener una cama detrás no ayudaba pero ya había tardado mucho en subir un capítulo así que lo acabé y lo subí. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Mil gracias por los lindos comentarios que dejasteis en los pasados capítulos, espero leer algún comentario de este capítulo! xD ¿Ideas de que hará esta vez Natsu para vengarse? jaja**

 **Esperaré vuestra opinión, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Primero de todo quería decirles que siento mucho no haber actualizado antes.**

 **Aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y lo disfruten!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VII: El juego de los engaños**

* * *

 _"_ _¿Te gusta la nerd?"_

Esa pregunta resonaba en su cabeza repetidamente impidiéndole concentrarse en lo que realmente debía concentrarse: encontrar una forma para escapar de esa horrorosa situación en la que se había metido. Respiró hondo pasando una de sus manos por sus revoltosos cabellos, cuando todo esto acabase mataría a Gray por haberle preguntado tal estupidez…

 _"_ _¿Te gusta la nerd?"_ ¡Por supuesto que no! Mataría a esa estúpida princesita de hielo cuando esta clase acabara. No entendía como el estúpido de su amigo pudo preguntarle algo tan obvio como eso, como pudo siquiera pasarle por la cabeza tremenda pregunta cuando la respuesta era –para él- más que obvia…

\- Dado que no hay profesor y no creo que sea adecuado responder una pregunta tan personal delante de todos, creo que lo mejor sería salir a fuera para poder hablar con algo de privacidad –argumentó de nuevo sonando tan educado y respetuosos como le fue posible. Odiaba tener que actuar como un jodido sabelotodo… odiaba sonar como un estúpido niñito bueno…-

Las cejas de Lucy se alzaron curiosas y sus carnosos labios se curvaron mientras sus ojos se llenaban con un brillo divertido. La rubia había jugado sus cartas a la perfección y ahora el peli rosa estaba entre la espada y la pared. Hiciera lo que hiciera para responder la pregunta de Gray el resultado sería el mismo: quedaría como un Don Juan rompe corazones y –consecuentemente- perdería la apuesta.

Natsu debía pensar una forma para salir de ese lio sin salirse de su rol de buen niño pero, ¿cómo?

Esa Santita había logrado que todos pensaran que había algo entre ellos y si ahora el peli rosa lo negaba estaba seguro de que la rubia montaría un numerito para hacerle quedar como el malo de la película. Debía pensar detenidamente en lo que haría para vengarse de la chica, un solo error y perdería la apuesta.

 _Mantén cerca a tus amigos, pero más cerca a tus enemigos._

¡Eso era! ¿La Santita quería jugar al juego de los engaños? Bien, entonces jugarían a ese juego. Le ganaría con lo que ella misma había empezado, le haría arrepentirse de haber entrado por esa puerta con ese jersey puesto y le haría arrepentirse de haber intentado arruinar una reputación de años. Pronto esa rubia conocería lo que significaba meterse con Natsu Dragneel.

Entonces, antes de que el peli rosa pudiera poner su nuevo plan en marcha, la voz de su amigo le llamó la atención.

\- ¿Por qué no respondes a la pregunta de Gray, Natsu? –esta vez fue Loke el que habló- ¿Acaso es verdad que te gusta la nerd?

Increíble. ¿Qué demonios les pasaba a sus amigos hoy?

Sus cejas de fruncieron por la actitud de sus amigos. Sus jades ojos miraron con frustración a esa rubia que –sentada no muy lejos de él- seguía mirándole con diversión en los ojos. La intensa mirada del peli rosa reclamaba a la chica cualquier movimiento, cualquier respuesta a su propuesta, si no salía de esa aula debería modificar su plan.

\- Yo no voy a ir a ningún lado –dijo Lucy tranquilamente al ver que Natsu le miraba mientras se encogía de hombros- si quieres decirme algo dilo delante de todos.

Maldición.

La repentina respuesta de la chica fue la chispa que encendió la hoguera. Susurros, murmullos, gritos… Natsu miró incrédulo a sus amigos quienes –al igual que todos sus compañeros de clase- discutían entre ellos cual podía ser la relación entre el peli rosa y la nerd del instituto.

Mierda.

Debía pensar en algo, cualquier cosa, algo que le permitiese acabar con todo esto sin ser tachado de Don Juan o rompecorazones. Debía encontrar una forma para ganar a Lucy sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para detenerle. Debía hacer cualquier cosa pero… ¿cómo se suponía que lo haría? Lucy se lo había puesto difícil, demasiado difícil y ahora que se había negado a salir a fuera con él todo estaba en su contra.

\- _Has perdido –_ susurró la chica de tal forma que solo él pudo escucharla-

Frunció el ceño molesto. No, no había perdido aún.

\- ¡Silencio! –su repentino gritó alarmó a todos.-

Los susurros, los murmullos, los gritos… todo sonido había cesado gradualmente hasta que el más absoluto silencio envolvió por completo al peli rosa. Natsu tenía la mirada fija en la rubia quien –con una tranquilidad para nada propia en ella- le miraba con una sonrisa victoriosa en los labios sin apartar la mirada de él. Lucy estaba totalmente equivocada si creía que había ganado.

\- Si realmente quieres que conteste a esa pregunta delante de todos, entonces lo haré –dijo serenamente y totalmente convencido de lo que hacía- solo quiero que sepas que lo hago porque es lo que tú misma me pediste.

Que empiece el verdadero juego de los engaños, Santita.

En esa apuesta ambos disponían de las mismas cartas y sería el que mejor las jugara el que acabaría ganando. Entonces, si Lucy quería jugar a ese juego, Natsu estaba dispuesto a jugar. Si Lucy quería que todos creyeran lo que no era verdad, entonces todos creerían lo que no es verdad. Si Lucy quería que todos creyeran que ella y él tenían algo, entonces todos iban a creer que ella y él tenían algo.

Ella había decidido jugar a ese juego y por culpa de ese juego acabaría perdiendo.

\- Te escucho –dijo una tranquila Lucy quien, en el interior de su cabeza, empezaba a celebrar su inminente victoria.-

\- Bien –tragó saliva Natsu- Como todos saben a la ner-, quiero decir, a Lucy y a mí, nos encargaron una terea hace apenas dos días. En ese entonces fui a casa de Lucy para hacer la tarea pero… -se detuvo un momento- pero al final se podría decir no hicimos mucha tarea…

¡Aquí viene la venganza Santita!

Una sola frase fue suficiente para que el aula se llenase de nuevo de voces y comentarios que viajaban de boca en boca. Todas las chicas miraban furiosas a la rubia quien –con los ojos abiertos al máximo- maldecía a en voz baja a Natsu. Ese estúpido peli rosa estaba haciendo exactamente lo que ella había intentado hacer con él momentos antes: destruir su reputación.

No iba a perdonarle. Cada día que pasaba al lado de Natsu más eran las razones por las que quería ganar la apuesta.

\- Digamos que yo soy la razón por la que Lucy dejo de vestirse con esas horrorosas ropas holgadas –dijo clavando su jade mirada en los iracundos ojos de la rubia- y también la razón por la que ahora viste como todo una chica normal lo haría.

Le mataría, le mataría hasta que no quedase ningún rastro de él. " _En ese entonces fui a casa de Lucy para hacer la tarea pero… pero al final no hicimos mucha tarea…."_ No podía ser cierto que acabara de decir eso… esas estúpidas palabras eran demasiado mal interpretables y estaba claro que más de una persona había entendido mal el significado de la frase ¡Acababa de dejarla como una chica cualquiera, como una de esas enamoradizas y molestas chicas que le persiguen a todos lados! No, eso no quedaría así….

\- Sigues sin responder a mi pregunta –dijo, de nuevo, Gray proporcionándole una necesaria ayuda a Lucy- ¿Te gusta o no te gusta la nerd?

Los achocolatados ojos de Lucy viajaron hasta Grey dándole las gracias en silencio. No había forma de que Natsu pudiera responder esa pregunta sin que perdiera la apuesta, no había forma de que lo hiciera y por lo tanto, no había forma de que ganara. Estaba todo decidido: Lucy Heartfilia había ganado la apuesta.

\- A eso iba ahora –dijo Natsu levantándose de su asiento y caminando hasta donde estaba sentada la rubia-. Después de esa tarde en la que fui a su casa para hacer esa tarea –habló despacio ante la atenta y furiosa mirada de la rubia- después de pasar esa tarde a solas con Lucy tuve la oportunidad de conocerla mucho, mucho mejor –dijo usando, otra vez, palabras fácilmente mal interpretables- Creo que después de descubrir lo que había detrás de esa chica que todos tachábamos de nerd he logrado conocerla lo suficiente como para decir que no hemos sido justos con ella. –Dijo sonando como todo un buen niño respetuoso- Creo que esta chica no es solamente una nerd, sino una chica como cualquier otra y creo que debería ser tratada con respeto. También creo que después de haber pasado esa tarde con ella y haberla conocido como la conocí-

Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida por la respuesta del peli rosa, esto ya era demasiado, esta vez sí que se había pasado y había usado palabras demasiado directas. Acababa de dejarla como si fuera una de esas enamoradizas chicas que le van detrás todo el día. Como una de esas chicas que ahora le miraban con furiosos ojos creyéndose cada una de las palabras que Natsu estaba pronunciando. No, no iba a perdonarle jamás por haber inventado todo esto.

\- Les pido que la traten con su debido respeto porque –seguía hablando tan educadamente como sabía- porque después de pasar esa tarde con ella, creo que me—

\- ¡Ya basta! –gritó exasperada Lucy- ¡Ya basta!

No, no iba a dejarla como una de esas chicas, no iba a romper su reputación. Le odiaba, le odiaba, le odiaba, no le perdonaría jamás. Sentía todas las miradas clavadas en ella. Se miró, quería arrancarse ese jersey y ponerse de nuevo –aunque estuviera mojado y transparentase- su diminuto jersey blanco. Llevar ese estúpido jersey de Natsu solo reafirmaba las palabras del chico y le hacía parecer como una de esas chicas que van detrás de él cada día.

\- ¡Y quien iba a pensar que la santita no era tan santita! –gritó alguien- ¿¡Qué más escondes rubia!? –gritó otro-

Los achocolatados ojos de Lucy se clavaron en los chicos que acababan de hablar y –después- en el peli rosa que le miraba con una sonrisa victoriosa pintada en los labios.

\- ¡Tú y yo nos vamos a fuera ahora! –dijo la rubia arrastrando a Natsu con ella-

 **Natsu: 1**

 **Lucy: 0**

El peli rosa sonrió victorioso por haber causado tal reacción en la chica. Los jades ojos de Natsu se clavaron en esa pequeña mano que le cogía fuertemente arrastrándole fuera del aula. Esta chica era la persona más divertida que había conocido en un largo tiempo. Quizás –pensándoselo mejor- no era del todo cierto que no le gustase. Sonrió ante el pensamiento y siguió a la chica sin resistirse.

Al cabo de poco los pasos de la rubia se detuvieron y -girando sobre sus talones- miró al chico con unos ojos llenos de ira contenida.

\- ¡No voy a perdonarte jamás por lo que has hecho! –gritó una enfurecida Lucy una vez fuera del aula- ¿¡cómo pudiste inventarte todo eso!?

\- Yo no inventé nada… -se excusó- solo use palabras un poco mal interpretables, esos es todo –contestó divertido ante la reacción de la chica mientras seguía mirando esa pequeña mano que cubría su muñeca-

Los pasillos del instituto estaban completamente vacíos y –no muy lejos de ellos- podían oír el sonido de las voces de sus compañeros quienes probablemente estarían hablando de ellos. Natsu admiró a la chica que tenía delante y –por primera vez- admitió en silencio que no era para nada fea, es más, Lucy era bastante bonita.

\- ¡Escúchame cuando te habló! –el peli rosa salió de su trancé al sentir las pequeñas manos de la chica cogiendo suavemente su jersey mientras su respiración chocaba contra su piel por culpa de la cercanía de sus caras- ¡No te voy a perdonar nunca por lo que me hiciste! ¡Me dejaste como una chica cualquiera! –seguía gritando, pero Natsu no le escuchaba- ¡No te lo pienso perdonar! ¡Pienso ganar esta apuesta cueste lo que cueste!

Movió su mirada hasta los achocolatados ojos de la chica y sonrió ante su última afirmación. ¿Ganar? No, ella no iba a ganar.

\- Primero: no vas a ganar porque el vencedor seré yo –dijo tranquilamente sin apartarse un solo milímetro-. Segundo: yo no te deje como una chica cualquiera, que los otros lo hayan mal interpretado todo no es mi problema. -

\- Serás…

\- Seré un chico educado y listo que sabe usar bien las palabras –sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo- Te dije que ganaría y ganaré. Puedes intentar lo que quieras, nada hará cambiar el hecho de que vas a perder, Santita. –sonrió victorioso.- Nos vemos luego- se despidió y, acortando por completo la distancia entre ellos, depositó un casto beso en su mejilla -

 _¿Peró que demonios fue...?_

Lucy llevó institinivamente su mano a la zona en la que los labios de Natsu había besado. El timbre sonó y, sin que Lucy pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo, Natsu se alejó ingresando de nuevo en el aula.

Entonces -sin previo aviso- escucho la voz de Grey en el interior de su cabeza: _"¿Te gusta la nerd?"_

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Lo primero que quería decirles es que siento no haber actualizado antes pero me fue imposible. No he tenido tiempo para escribir nada hasta hoy y seguramente la próxima semana será igual de estresante que estos últimos días.**

 **Siento muchísimo no poder actualizar cada semana como lo hacía antes pero me es totalmente imposible. Intentaré actualizar siempre que pueda... siento tener que hacerles esperar más de una semana por un nuevo capítulo :(**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y quiero agradecer a los que dejasteis un lindo comentario en el capítulo anterior. Siento haberles hecho esperar tanto tiempo pero aquí tienen el capítulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima y este fic a mí loca imaginación. Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XVIII: Miércoles**

·

La chillona voz de la profesora de matemáticas sonaba cada vez más lejana y difusa en el interior de su cabeza. Sus cansados ojos estaban fijos en esos grandes y redondos números que la pequeña mujer había apuntado en la pizarra. Que estupidez –pensaba él en silencio mientras observaba como la mujer movía efusivamente las manos intentando explicarles cómo resolver uno de esos largos y, para él, absurdos cálculos.- Suspiró agotado apoyando el mentón en la palma de su mano. Para él, que les enseñaran como resolver esos largos problemas no era nada más que una pérdida de tiempo, ¿acaso no tenían suficiente con sus propios problemas que debían resolver, además, estúpidos problemas matemáticos cómo esos?

 _Suficientes problemas tenía ya él…_

Ante este último pensamiento sus jades ojos viajaron –instintivamente- por toda la clase en busca de la culpable de todos sus actuales problemas. En seguida divisó la rubia cabellera de esa extraña nerd que –en tan solo tres cortos días- le había llamado tanto la atención. Observó a la chica quien, totalmente concentrada en la clase, escuchaba la monótona explicación de la profesora mientras apuntaba mil y una cosas en su libreta. Se la quedó mirando durante unos eternos minutos fijándose en todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Era irónico pensar como esa rara nerd había logrado confundirle tanto.

 _Por qué si, estaba más que confuso._

Había pasado horas y horas pensando en todo lo sucedido el día anterior, recordando todos los pensamientos que habían pasado por su cabeza y en todo lo que hizo. No lo entendía, no entendía que fue lo que le llevo a pensar de esa forma, a actuar como actuó. Esa estúpida rubia le había contagiado con su rareza, no había otra explicación que justificara sus actos. No había otra explicación que justificara el hecho de que –aunque fuera en la mejilla- la había besado. Frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo. La pregunta que le había hecho Gray ese día todavía daba vueltas en el interior de su cabeza en busca de una respuesta que parecía haberse perdido.

"¿ _Te gusta la nerd?"_

No, no le gustaba Lucy. Se había convencido de que así era y de que así seguiría siendo, no había forma alguna de que a él le pudiera gustar esa chica tan rara. Solo estaba confundido, solo confundido… ¿Solo era eso, verdad?

\- ¡Natsu!

Su corazón dio un brinco al escuchar el inesperado grito femenino. Sus jades ojos chocaron con los achocolatados ojos de Lucy de los cuales no apartó la mirada. Lucy era la última persona que espero tener delante pero, ¿Por qué demonios estaba gritándole en medio de una clase? ¿Acaso se había metido tanto en su rol que creía que podía levantarse en medio de una clase y empezar a gritarle sin ninguna razón solo porque le apetecía descargar su malhumor en alguien? ¿Acaso se había vuelto más loca de lo que ya era?

\- ¿¡Qué demonios pasa contigo!? ¡Llevo más de cinco minutos llamándote! –gritó una molesta Lucy con el ceño fruncido- ¿¡En qué clase de tontería estabas pensando que te tenía tan cautivado!? ¿¡Tú te crees que tengo muchas ganas de perder mi valioso tiempo gritando tu nombre o qué!?

Natsu pestañeó confuso. Miró a su alrededor viendo –para su sorpresa- como el aula estaba totalmente vacía. ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba perdido entre sus pensamientos?

\- …

No dijo nada. Sus jades ojos seguían clavados en los achocolatados ojos de Lucy quien miraba al peli rosa con el ceño fruncido. Los carnosos labios de la rubia estaban cerrados formando una perfecta línea que pronto llamó la atención de Natsu. ¿Cómo habría sido besar esos rosados labios en vez de la mejilla de la chica? –Pensó perdiéndose de nuevo entre los recuerdos del día anterior-. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, debía frenar esos raros pensamientos, pensar de esa forma no era típico de él.

\- Si no quieres perder tu valioso tiempo porqué sigues aquí (?) Vete a la biblioteca a estudiar, nerd… –dijo sin pensar intentando actuar como normalmente actuaria: como el cretino que todos conocen.-

\- Eres un jodido idiota –respondió una malhumorada Lucy sin entender el comportamiento del chico- iría a la biblioteca si no fuera porque por tu culpa me fuera im-po-si-ble.

\- ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con tu querida y aburrida biblioteca? –ahora era el turno de Natsu de no entender- ¿Acaso no dejan entrar a las chicas que no visten ropas horteras como las que solías vestir antes, nerd? –dijo pasando su mirada por las diminutas prendas que llevaba puestas la rubia y deleitándose con las vistas- Eso explicaría porque las chicas normales no van a sitios como esos… -se burló apartando la mirada del buen proporcionado cuerpo de la chica- realmente debes de ser rara para que dejen entrar allí, pero claro, tú no tienes problemas para eso –sonrió divertido totalmente metido en su papel-

\- ¿Me acabas de llamar rara? –preguntó conteniendo las inmensas ganas que tenía de gritarle en la cara mil y un insultos- ¿¡Tú que si no fuera porque tienes una cara bonita y un cuerpo de revista serías el más raro e idiota del instituto, me llamas rara a mí!? ¡Oh, lo siento por tener, a diferencia de algunos como tú, un cerebro que funcione!

Odio. Eso era lo único que sentía cuando Natsu se comportaba como un jodido idiota, lo que sentía cuando se comportaba como se estaba comportando en este preciso momento. Estaba enfadada, no, mucho más que enfadada. No entendía a Natsu y estaba empezando a creer que jamás lo haría. ¿Por qué actuaba de esa forma? Nunca le gusto su comportamiento, quizás solo era porque nunca la trato bien, quizás porque no entendía el por qué actuaba como actuaba, ni ella misma lo sabía.

Frunció el ceño pensando.

Realmente era incapaz de entenderle. Primero la tachaba de rara y la trataba como tal por vestir distinto a las otras chicas pero justo en el momento en que dejaba de usar ropas holgadas y empezaba a vestir ajustados jerséis le empezaba a mirar distinto. Pero actuar distinto no le impedía seguir haciendo lo que siempre hizo: hacerle imposible la vida. Natsu aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para joderle, siempre fue así pero desde que habían empezado la apuesta la cosa había empeorado. Lucy supuso que era por la apuesta, Natsu quería ganar tanto como ella lo quería pero lo que estaba haciendo era demasiado. Estaba jugando con ella y eso no lo permitiría. Lo que había sucedido el día anterior no volvería a suceder sin su consentimiento, el peli rosa no le volvería a besar, no volvería a jugar con ella de nuevo. Se había acabado. Ahora era su turno de pasarla bien.

 _Flash back:_

\- _Todos lo vieron –el corazón de Lucy se aceleró al escuchar la repentina voz de Gray a sus espaldas.-_

 _Lucy seguía parada en medio del vacío pasillo totalmente aturdida por las inesperadas acciones del peli rosa. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué le había besado Natsu? Su corazón latía desbocado y le era imposible saber si era por el susto de escuchar la voz de Gray tan repentinamente o por el dulce tacto de los rosados labios de Natsu contra su blanca y tercia piel. Respiró hondo tranquilizándose y miró a la puerta del aula de la que habían salido para encontrarse con los ojos de todos sus compañeros._

\- _¿Todos vieron el qué? –preguntó haciéndose la desentendida, aunque sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando el peli azul.-_

\- _El beso –dijo encogiéndose de hombros sin percatarse de la reacción de Lucy ante esa simple palabra.-_

 _Lucy cerró ambas manos en dos puños notando como sus cuidadas uñas se clavaban en su fina piel. Se sentía estúpida por haber sido vista por todos sus compañeros en esa situación, se sentía estúpida por no haberse movido al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Natsu: burlarse de ella. ¿Porque se había quedado quieta? Debería haberse movido, lo sabía, pero una parte de sí misma se lo impedía._

\- _Ya lo sé –respondió Lucy en prácticamente un susurro apartando la vista de la puerta desde la cual todos sus compañeros le observaban- Ya lo sé –repitió- Pero esto no quedará así._

 _Gray miró sorprendido a la chica. Miró de reojo a la puerta del aula desde la cual todos sus compañeros les estaban observando y después a Lucy._

\- _Creó que tengo una idea perfecta –dijo en un susurro Gray con una sonrisa ladina pintada en los labios- ¿Me permitirás el honor de darte una mano en esto? –sonrió-_

 _Fin Flash Back_

\- Necesito que me hagas un favor –dijo más tranquila Lucy mirando a los ojos de Natsu directamente-

\- ¿Un favor? –alzó una ceja el peli rosa- ¿Tú te crees que voy regalando favores a la primera persona que me lo pida? No pienso ayudarte.

\- ¡No tendría que pedirte nada si no fuera por tus estúpidos juegos! ¡Por tu culpa todo el mundo piensa que somos novios o algo por el estilo y no dejan de joderme con miles de preguntas indecentes que no quiero ni recordar!

\- ¿Y yo tengo la culpa? –dijo divertido- ¿Quién fue la que empezó con toda esa farsa?

Lucy frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Y quién fue el que me beso? –contestó dejando al peli rosa sin argumentos con los que defenderse- ¡Todos estaban mirando y ahora no hay una sola persona en el instituto que no lo sepa!

Natsu frunció el ceño recordando el momento. ¿Todos pensaban que eran novios? Este simple pensamiento le puso de malhumor, como podía alguien pensar que eran novios solo porque el peli rosa le había hecho un beso en la mejilla (?) ¡Era un jodido beso en la mejilla, no era como si se le hubiera declarado delante de todos! Joder –pensaba- realmente no debió dejarse llevar como lo hizo, debería haber pensado antes de actuar y nada de esto estaría pasando.

\- Necesito que me acompañes a la biblioteca –dijo intentando sonar tan seria como pudo aunque por dentro estuviera muriendo por reír por la reacción de Natsu ante lo que le había dicho- ¡Es tu culpa que no pueda ir a la biblioteca y te recuerdo que una de las reglas de esta apuesta era que no haría nada que pudiera poner mis notas en riesgo! –respondió antes de que Natsu pudiera decir algo-

\- ¡No pienso acom—

La puerta del aula se abrió sorprendiendo a ambos chicos. Los dos se giraron para ver quien fue el que abrió la puerta y se sorprendieron de ver a Gray parado en el umbral. Lucy no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al verle pero en seguida borró esa sonrisa de sus labios regresando a su seria faceta. El peli rosa –que había visto como la chica había sonreído al ver llegar su amigo- frunció el ceño desviando la mirada hacía Gray quien les miraba en silencio.

\- ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos en el aula solos? –preguntó el peli azul alzando una ceja- ¿He interrumpido algo? Díganme que no he interrumpido nada por favor.

\- No interrumpiste nada –contestó sencillamente Lucy, ahora que Gray estaba allí Natsu debería comportarse bien.- Solo le estaba pidiendo a Natsu si me podía acompañar a la biblioteca…

Primer paso del plan cumplido.

\- Y yo te dije que no puedo acompañarte ahora. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer –se intentó excusar-

\- ¿Qué tienes que hacer que es tan importante que no puedes acompañarme? –preguntó Lucy haciéndose la inocente. Natsu le fulmino con la mirada y Gray no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa divertida al ver a la chica actuar de tal forma.- ¿Tienes que ir con otra chica, verdad? –preguntó intentando sonar dolida, cosa que le resultó difícil puesto que por dentro se estaba muriendo de la risa-

\- ¿Enserio la dejarás para irte con otra? –esta vez fue el turno de Gray- Pensé que realmente habías dejado atrás tu faceta de don juan y te gustaba la nerd. –dijo. Ya veo que sigues siendo el mismo rosadito idiota de siempre.

\- ¿¡Cómo me has llamado princ—

Callo de golpe.

Miró a Lucy quien le miraba con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa ladina en los labios. Sus ojos brillaban divertidos, si no se comportaba perdería la apuesta. Respiró hondo y se relajó.

\- ¡Entonces me acompañas! –gritó una falsamente emocionada Lucy- ¡Bien! –dijo corriendo hacía la puerta hasta quedar al lado de Gray y a la vista de todos los estudiantes que estaban en el pasillo.-

\- Mierda –susurró Natsu con el ceño fruncido-

Se levantó despacio sin apartar la mirada de su amigo y de la nerd, esos dos estaban escondiendo algo, estaba seguro. La forma con la que Lucy había sonreído al ver entrar a Gray y la confidencialidad con la que ahora mismo se miraban les delataba. Estos dos escondían algo y en cuanto les pillara toda esta apuesta habría acabado. Estaba seguro que Lucy había roto las reglas.

\- ¿Vamos? –sonrió Lucy mientras cogía la grande mano del peli rosa y lo arrestaba fuera del aula divertida.-

\- Esta me las pagaras –le susurró al oído al salir al pasillo y ver como todos, absolutamente todos, les miraban sorprendidos.-

El grito de una chica al ver las manos de Lucy y Natsu entrelazadas fue la chispa que inició el fuego. Los susurros no tardaron a empezar y en poco segundos ya eran el centro de atención. Lucy sonrió victoriosa viendo la situación, empezaba a acostumbrarse a todo esto. Apretó con más fuerza la mano de Natsu haciendo que este frunciera aún más el ceño. Estaba molesto, muy molesto.

\- ¿Vamos a la biblioteca? –volvió a preguntar la rubia lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo oyeran-

Los achocolatados ojos de Lucy se clavaron en los del chico en espera de una respuesta, no iba a ir a ningún sitio sin escuchar la respuesta de Natsu, sin escuchar cómo el mismo destruía su propia reputación. Todos miraban la escena sin creer lo que escuchaban, ¿Natsu Dragneel iba a la biblioteca con la nerd voluntariamente, sin que nadie le obligara? Imposible.

\- ¿Vamos? –sonrió victoriosa la rubia.-

\- Vamos –susurró el peli rosa con el ceño fruncido empezando a caminar, no sin antes mirar por última vez a Gray quien, todavía desde el umbral de la puerta, seguía mirándoles con una sonrisa pintada en los labios.-

Definitivamente Gray estaba ayudando a la nerd.

·

* * *

 **¡Hola a tod s de nuevo!**

 **Primero de todo me gustaría pedirles perdón. Siento muchísimo haberles hecho esperar casi dos meses para leer este nuevo capítulo. De veras que lo siento andube liada y me fue imposible escribir nada... :C**

 **En fin, aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado!**

 **¿Natsu descubrió a Gray y Lucy? Uy creo que es** **o es malo... ¿Qué pasará ahora?**

 **Si quieren saberlo tendrán que esperar al próximo capítulo xD (que subiré dentro de dos semanas. Después empezaré a actualizar semanalmente como solía hacer).**

 **Nos vemos muy pronto en el siguiente capítulo, muchísimas gracias por leer y les agredecería si dejaran algun lindo comentario, hasta pronto!**

 **Saludos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y este fic a mi. Espero que les guste! xD**

* * *

·

 **·**

 **CAPÍTULO IX: ¡Shh no grites!**

Una hora.

Había pasado una maldita e interminable hora desde que se vio obligado a ir a la biblioteca con esa rara nerd y Natsu estaba más que harto de estar sentado en esa incomoda silla. Miró a Lucy de reojo. Sus rosados labios estaban cerrados herméticamente en una perfecta línea inquebrantable mientras sus achocolatados ojos no apartaban la vista de ese grueso y viejo libro que tenía en sus pequeñas manos. La miró detenidamente perdido en sus pensamientos, parecía más que concentrada en su lectura. Se fijó en sus largos cabellos rubios los cuales, recogidos en una coleta mal hecha, caían por ambos lados de su fina cara mientras que algunos rebeldes mechones lo hacían por encima de su frente dificultado su vista.

Apoyó su cabeza en la palma de su mano mirando directamente a la chica. Aún perdido en sus pensamientos, estiró un brazo hacía la rubia y –delicadamente- apartó esos rebeldes mechones de su cara. Lucy respingó al sentir el inesperado tacto de la mano de Natsu en su frente y se giró bruscamente en su dirección.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios haces? –el susurro molesto de la chica le bajo de las nubes. La mirada de Lucy estaba clavada en los jades ojos del peli rosa.-

¿Pero qué…? Mierda.

\- ¿Es que acaso no se te puede tocar, santita? –dijo en un susurro intentando esconder lo sorprendido que estaba él ante su propia acción-

Natsu frunció el ceño maldiciéndose interiormente por lo que acababa de hacer. Había sido inconsciente, lo había hecho sin pensar y ahora se maldecía interiormente por sus acciones. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Por qué le había apartado esos rebeldes mechones de la cara tan… tan… ¿delicadamente? ¿Dulcemente? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con él?

Apartó la mirada de esos achocolatados ojos que le miraban inquisitivamente y miró a su alrededor. La biblioteca estaba prácticamente vacía y el silencio reinaba en la estancia. ¿Qué iba a hacer la gente en un sitio como este? –se preguntaba en silenció-. A lo lejos, sentado delante de una enorme mesa, se encontraba un señor de mediana edad mirándoles con el ceño fruncido. Le miró directamente a los ojos sin entender porque les estaba mirando.

\- ¿Quién es ese viejo que nos está mirando? –preguntó tranquilamente el peli rosa a Lucy sin preocuparse por hacer ruido -

\- ¡Silencio por favor! –la gruesa voz del hombre les llamó la atención a ambos-

\- Cierra tu bocaza, ese es el bibliotecario rosadito –susurró bajito la chica- si hacemos ruido nos van a echar de la biblioteca así que hazme el favor de ser un buen niño y quedarte quieto y callado hasta que termine. –le dijo seriamente- Callado –recalcó mirándole directamente a los ojos.-

 _"_ _Ese es el bibliotecario, si hacemos ruido nos van a echar de la biblioteca"_. Interesante –pensó mientras en sus labios se formaba una ladina sonrisa al darse cuenta de que acababa de encontrar una manera para vengarse por lo que la rubia le había hecho. Pero tenía un problema… ¿cómo iba a hacérselo para que la rubia hiciera ruido? Miró al viejo bibliotecario, desde donde estaban sentados tan solo podía verles las caras. Sonrió satisfecho mirando de reojo a la –de nuevo- concentrada Lucy.

Prepárate santita, tu y yo lo vamos a pasar bien. –pensó interiormente sonriendo-

Con una nueva idea en mente, Natsu volvió a apoyar su cabeza en la palma de su mano mirando a Lucy detenidamente. Bajó la mirada hasta sus largas piernas las cuales –cubiertas tan solo por unos cortos shorts- permanecían cruzadas tranquilamente. Sonrió. Piel con piel, eso será interesante –pensó-. Subió la mirada abandonando esas perfectas y atrayentes piernas que poseía la chica y miró su plano vientre. Su torso estaba cubierto por un ajustado jersey que remarcaba las buenas curvas de la rubia y que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Subió la mirada, de nuevo. Lucy permanecía concentrada en su lectura sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Manos a la obra –pensó divertido.-Miró de reojo al viejo bibliotecario, no estaba mirándoles. Acercó su silla a Lucy y –con el semblante serio- llevó la mano hasta su cola deshaciéndola y dejando que sus rubios cabellos cayeran por sus estrechos hombros.

\- ¿Pero qué..?

\- Shh –susurró Natsu en su oído, muy cerca de ella, haciendo que la rubia diera un pequeño salto en su asiento por la sorpresa- No podemos hacer ruido, ¿recuerdas? –susurró Natsu prácticamente pegado al oído de la rubia con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios-

Lucy miró asesinamente al peli rosa quien –sin apartarse ni un milímetro- le devolvió la mirada divertido. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando este degenerado ahora? –pensaba Lucy mirando esos brillantes ojos jade del peli rosa. Una corriente recorrió su espalda, la cercanía con Natsu le estaba poniendo nerviosa, podía sentir su respiración chocando contra su tersa piel, ¿Qué estaba tramando? Cerró los ojos intentando ignorar al peli rosa y regresar a su lectura.

Natsu sonrió.

El peli rosa miró detenidamente a la chica sin apartarse, sabía que su cercanía le ponía nerviosa. Sonrió divertido, era hora de seguir con su plan. Sin ni siquiera mirar si el bibliotecario les estaba mirando acabó con la distancia entre los dos juntando sus labios con la blanquecina piel de Lucy dándole un corto beso demasiado cerca de la comisura de los labios. Lucy dio un respingo pero esta vez no se giró. Natsu sonrió más que divertido al ver que la chica intentaba ignorar sus acciones. Apartó los rubios cabellos de la chica y –atrayendo a la chica contra él- deposito otro beso en el cuello de la chica.

Lucy se mordió el labio inferior intentando reprimir –inútilmente- el suspiro que salió por su dulce boca al sentir el tacto de los labios de Natsu en su desnudo cuello. Natsu sonrió victorioso moviendo la mano que tenía en la cintura de la rubia hasta su vientre plano. El cuerpo de la chica se tensó. Natsu miró a Lucy. Tenía el ceño fruncido y se mordía el labio inferior intentando reprimir cualquier sonido indecente que pudiera escapar por su boca.

\- Veo que a la santita le gusta que le toquen –se burló- ¿o me equivoco?

\- Para –susurró como pudo sin apartar la mirada de ese viejo libro-

\- ¿Y qué pasa si no quiero? –sonrió divertido- Tu dijiste que nos harían fuera si hacíamos ruido, ¿no? Entonces no hagas ruido y ya. –dijo depositando otro beso en el hombro de la chica- ¿Podrás no hacer ningún ruido, santita?

\- Detente –susurró esta vez mirándole- Estamos en una biblioteca Natsu –susurró molesta-

\- ¿Y que con eso? –preguntó sin entender-

\- Apártate –susurró posicionando ambas manos en el pecho de Natsu y apretando, inútilmente, para que se apartase de ella.- Natsu Dragneel, más te vale apartarte y quitar tus sucias manos de encima –susurró molesta con el ceño fruncido-

\- ¿O que vas a hacer? –preguntó divertido-

Lucy frunció el ceño, Natsu no se había apartado un solo milímetro de ella. Sentía su tranquila respiración chocando contra su cara y sus achocolatados ojos no podían apartarse de esa perfecta y divertida sonrisa con la que la miraba. Maldita sea, se maldecía. Se mordió el labio inferior al sentir una caliente mano moviéndose lentamente y tortuosamente a lo largo de su muslo. La respiración de Lucy se volvió entrecortada, no le gustaba tener al peli rosa tan cerca, no le gustaba el tacto de sus manos sobre su piel, no le gustaba... no le… maldita sea….si le gustaba.

\- Para –susurró de nuevo mordiéndose el labio inferior más fuerte-

Sentía las yemas de los dedos del peli rosa recorriendo lentamente su muslo, quemando su piel a medida que su mano subía -a un ritmo tortuoso- desde la rodilla hasta la cadera. Natsu sabía lo que hacía, se tomaba su tiempo y disfrutaba de las vistas que la rubia le ofrecía. Sonrió victorioso al ver como la chica seguía mordiendo sus labios cerrando fuertemente los ojos. La atrajo más hacía a él sin detener el movimiento de su mano y depositando –de nuevo- otro beso en el desnudo cuello de la rubia. Un involuntario y –a los oídos de Natsu- melodioso suspiro se escapó por los labios de la rubia.

\- Basta–susurró la rubia aun con los ojos cerrados-

Otro pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios al sentir como la grande mano de Natsu apretaba su rodilla haciéndole estremecer. Sentía ambas manos del chico como si fuera fuego cálido y tortuoso que le quemaba la piel.

\- Ya basta –susurró abriendo un poco los ojos y mirándole- ¿sabes que te podría denunciar por abuso sexual por esto, verdad?

La sonrisa en los labios de Natsu se hizo más grande, no podía creerse lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Abuso sexual? Esa nerd de verdad que debía de ser una santita para creer que algo como esto era abuso sexual. Pobre inocente, pensó.

\- ¿Denunciarme? –preguntó burleta- ¿Abuso sexual? –se rio- No es ningún secreto que no soy un buen niño, santita, ¿Qué te esperabas de mí?

Lucy frunció el ceño, ¿cuándo había empezado esto? ¿Cómo había terminado con Natsu Dragneel manoseándola? Un –esta vez más sonoro- suspiró escapó de sus labios al sentir como una de las manos subía hasta prácticamente tocarle el pecho mientras la otra se desviaba hasta el interior del muslo sin detener su movimiento. Su cuerpo se tensó de nuevo, mataría al peli rosa. Cerró las piernas instintivamente al sentir la mano ascender demasiado, inclinando su cuerpo hacía delante y dejando que un suspiro –algo subido de tono- escapara por su boca.- Natsu sonrió al ver a la chica con los ojos cerrados de nuevo.

\- ¡Ustedes dos! –la grave voz del viejo bibliotecario les tomó por sorpresa, ambos se habían olvidado de la presencia del señor, prácticamente se habían olvidado de que estaban en una biblioteca. Mierda, pensó una avergonzada Lucy al darse cuenta de los obscenos sonidos que habían salido por sus labios. ¿Les habría escuchado el bibliotecario? ¿Les habría visto?-

\- Nosotros… esto… nosotros no—

\- ¡Salgan ahora mismo de mi biblioteca! –gritó con el ceño fruncido el señor-

Natsu sonrió apartando –por primera vez- las manos de Lucy.

\- Pero-

\- Ya oíste al bibliotecario santita, nos tenemos que marchar –dijo levantándose y mirando divertido a la rubia quien, con la boca abierta, le miraba incrédula. Era la primera vez que la echaban de la biblioteca.

Su rostro estaba rojo por la vergüenza, ¿cómo podía el peli rosa actuar como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, como si no la hubiera manoseado por vete a saber cuánto tiempo? Esto no quedaría así.

Recogió sus cosas y se levantó, sus piernas temblaban y era incapaz de mirar a Natsu en la cara después de lo que este le había estado haciendo. Quizás para él era poca cosa pero para ella un simple roce como el que habían mantenido ya era demasiado. Se sentía avergonzada, sentía sus mejillas ardiendo y no sabía dónde mirar. Mataría a Natsu, esta sí que no se la perdonaría jamás, nunca nadie la había tocado como él lo había hecho y –aunque no pudiera decir que no le había gustado- no podía perdonarle.

\- Vamos santita –dijo Natsu desde la puerta de la biblioteca mientras la miraba con una sonrisa ladina pintada en los labios-

\- Esto no quedará así –dijo pasando por su lado-

\- Me gustará ver lo que haces –respondió simplemente cerrando la puerta y siguiendo a la rubia por detrás. No podía negarlo, si ir a la biblioteca fuese siempre así, hasta a él le podría gustar ese aburrido sitio.-

·

·

* * *

 **¡Tachan! ¿Les gustó?**

 **Natsu es un pequeño pervertido con experiencia jaja Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, no he tenido tiempo de releermelo así que lo siento si hay faltas de ortografía :/**

 **Dejen algun lindo comentario por favor. ¿Cómo creen que se vengará Lucy? xD Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos pronto!**

 **Saludos y feliz navidad a todos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y este fic a mí imaginación. Espero que les guste y dejen algun comentario.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

 **CARTELES Y VENGANZAS**

Jueves.

Habían pasado tan solo cuatro días desde que habían empezado con toda esa farsa y ahora más que nunca se arrepentía por haber aceptado participar en tal estupidez. Dejó que su cuerpo se deslizara por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, quería marcharse, tumbarse en su cama y pensar que nada de eso había sucedido. "Tu dijiste que nos harían fuera si hacíamos ruido, ¿no? Entonces simplemente no hagas ruido". Pero no había sido ninguna pesadilla, había sido real. Cerró los ojos intentando alejar los recuerdos de su mente, olvidar lo que el peli rosa había hecho y lo estúpida que fue por no detenerle.

\- ¡Te encontré! –la repentina y familiar voz de Gray le sobresaltó. Su corazón dio un salto al oír su voz pero pronto se relajó evadiendo su mirada y agachando la cabeza, no quería hablar con nadie, menos con un amigo del peli rosa-

Cerró los ojos esperando pacientemente a que su acompañante dijera algo, estaba segura de que no habría una sola persona en el instituto que no supiera lo que había pasado. Era una estúpida, una idiota por quedarse quieta y no detener a ese arrogante peli rosa. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? ¿Acaso no era ella la mala ahora? ¿Acaso era tonta?

Levantó la cabeza fijando su achocolatada mirada en el chico a su lado. Gray permanecía quieto delante de ella sin decir nada. Se mordió el labio inferior, ¿por qué seguía allí? No lo entendía y tampoco tenía ganas de pensar en una razón. Quería que se marchase, que le dejara sola. ¿Acaso no debería estar en clase, como todos los demás? Pero claro…Gray era amigo de Natsu, seguramente debía ser otro chico "malo" que hace lo que quiere. Que boba.

\- Es un idiota –la voz del peli azul le erizó la piel- Sé que es mi amigo pero jamás le defendería después de hacer lo que hizo.

Una simple frase, corta, precisa. No salió ni una palabra más de los labios del chico quien, tal y como había hecho desde su llegada, se quedó quieto esperando a que Lucy dijera algo, cualquier cosa. Pero la chica no parecía ser capaz de articular una sola palabra y seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, enfadada consigo mismo por cómo había actuado, enfadada consigo misma por ser incapaz de dejar ese lado de niña buena y encarar al peli rosa. Enfadada con Natsu por ser un don juan.

\- Es un idiota –fue la única cosa que salió por sus rosados labios- Soy una idiota –esbozó una pequeña sonrisa-

Porque si, había sido idiota, idiota por dejar que el peli rosa jugara, idiota por no haberle detenido, idiota por actuar siempre como una niña ejemplar. Idiota por disfrutar cuando lo único que estaba haciendo Natsu era burlarse de ella. Fue boba, pero eso había acabado. Esta vez sí, esta vez no pensaba actuar como una niña buena, había terminado. Siempre era lo mismo, decía que esta vez era la última vez que el peli rosa jugaba con ella pero siempre volvía a caer en la misma trampa. Siempre. Pero ya no, nunca más.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Gray asintió- Si fueras una chica y quisieras arruinarle la vida a Natsu, ¿Qué harías?

\- ¿Quieres arruinarle la vida al llamitas? –preguntó sorprendido- Ya sé que me dijiste que querías ganar esa apuesta pero… ¿estas segura que quieres hacerlo?

\- ¡Por supuesto que estoy segura! –chilló indignada. Gray, como todos, debía pensar que acabaría echándose atrás pero no, no lo haría.- ¡Nunca he estado tan segura de nada en mi vida, no pienso dejar las cosas así!

\- ¿Y me pides ayuda a mí? –una ladina sonrisa cubrió sus labios mientras un brillo de diversión cubría sus oscuros ojos. Parecía un niño apunto de hacerle una jugarreta a alguien.- Me encantaría poder ayudarte. ¡De hecho, tengo una magnífica idea para joder a nuestro querido Natsu!

\- ¡Soy todo oídos! –grité emocionada-

Gray miró a la chica, eso iba a ser realmente divertido y estaba seguro que Natsu lo iba a odiar con todo su ser.

\- Bien, lo primero que debes hacer es ponerte esto y tomarte una foto –dijo un demandante Gray mientras le daba un anillo y su celular a la rubia- ¡Vamos Lucy, confía en mí!

Lucy tomó el celular entre sus delicadas manos no muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Para qué quería Gray que se tomara una foto? ¿Cómo podía joder a Natsu con una foto suya? No comprendía lo que estaba pensando el peli azul pero igualmente hizo lo que le pedía. Fuese lo que fuese lo que estaba tramando, él era el mejor amigo de Natsu y era él más que nadie el que sabía cómo joder al peli rosa.

\- ¡Perfecto! –sonrió satisfecho- Ahora acércate, debemos escoger la fotografía en la que peor haya quedado Natsu! –Lucy miró al chico interrogativamente-

\- ¿Te importaría explicarme cuál es tu magnifico plan? –al fin se animó a preguntar la chica- ¿Para qué quieres todas esas fotografías?

\- Vamos a romper esa reputación de don juan guaperas –dijo sin más-

\- ¿Con dos fotografías?

\- Un Don Juan no es más que ese chico que le gusta ir de chica en chica pero… ¿Qué pasa cuando un Don Juan se enamora? ¿Qué pasa cuando ese chico decide quedarse con solo una chica? Piénsalo. Por eso te he hecho tomar esa fotografía con el anillo. Ahora nos colaremos al despacho del director e imprimiremos muchos carteles con dos fotografías: una tuya con el anillo que supuestamente Natsu te regaló cuando se declaró y otra de él. Pero no iba a ser gracioso si la foto de Natsu fuese cualquiera así que vamos a elegir la peor foto que tenga de él, la que más le avergüence. –sonrió satisfecho de su plan- Entonces su fachada de Don Juan guaperas habrá terminado. Estoy seguro que odiara esto –sonrió divertido- tengo fotografías de lo más divertidas en mi celular…

\- ¿Y eso le va a fastidiar? –preguntó no muy segura Lucy- Quiero decir… tú mismo lo dijiste, casi todos piensan que tenemos algo pero a él eso ni siquiera le molesta. Entonces, ¿Por qué debería molestarle esto ahora?

\- Porque es completamente diferente –no tardó en contestar- ahora la gente "piensa" que quizás ustedes dos estén juntos pero como no lo están oficialmente las cosas siguen como siempre. A Natsu no le molestan los rumores, es más, le gustan, le gusta ser el centro de atención pero esta vez es diferente. Esta vez, aunque sea una mentira, estaréis "oficialmente" juntos y los rumores ya no serán simplemente rumores, serán verdades. –intentó explicar- Además, esa hermosa fotografía suya no la pondremos porque sí. Tenemos que avergonzarle, eliminar esa imagen que tienen las chicas cada vez que escuchan su nombre. Entonces, y solo entonces, habremos jodido a Natsu.

\- Entiendo.

\- ¡Entonces ayúdame a elegir una buena fotografía y después tendremos que colarnos al despacho del director para imprimir los carteles!

\- ¿¡Al despacho del director!? –chilló sorprendida- ¿de verdad tenemos que colarnos en el despacho del director…? Si nos pillan…

\- Fuiste tú la que me pediste ayuda… -dijo suspirando- ¿Te piensas echar atrás ahora, Lucy?

Lucy clavó sus grandes orbes en el peli azul. Estaba decidida a hacerlo, debía hacerlo. Esta vez no se echaría atrás.

\- ¡Vamos a hacer esto! –dijo totalmente convencida. A quien iba a mentirle… le encantaba la idea de Gray-

Un nuevo brillo cubrió los ojos de la chica. Gray se sentó a su lado mostrándole –una por una- todas las fotografías que tenía en el celular. Lucy las miró detenidamente, a veces incapaz de aguantar la risa al ver algunas fotografías que según ella se podían calificar de épicas. ¿Cómo podía tener Gray fotografías como esas? ¿Qué tan amigos eran esos dos? Su mirada seguía fija en el celular del peli azul mientras intentaba reprimir la risa, jamás habría imaginado ver lo que estaba viendo…. Su barriga le dolía tanto como sus mejillas, se secó las lágrimas que empezaban a emanar de sus ojos por culpa de un repentino ataque de risa e intento calmarse, sin lugar a dudas habían encontrado la mejor fotografía de Natsu Dragneel!

\- ¡E-esa! –intentaba decir entre risas la rubia- ¡P-por favor tiene que ser esta! –dijo antes de romper en risas otra vez.- ¡Es perfecta! –reía- ¡E-esa!

En la fotografía se podía ver a Natsu durmiendo profundamente en su cama. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados mientras un pequeño gato azul lamía su pintada cara, porque sí… ¡Natsu Dragneel, el adonis del instituto, el Don Juan de la ciudad, tenía la cara completamente pintada con corazones y estrellitas de colores! Lucy no podía parar de reír y pronto gruesas lágrimas empezaron a descender por sus mejillas. Miró la fotografía de nuevo, un enorme corazón rojo cubría toda la mejilla izquierda del adormido Natsu, la cual el pequeño gato lamía haciendo que el peli rosa pusiera una extraña cara de… ¿placer?

\- ¡Vamos al despacho del director! –gritó Lucy entre risas mientras intentaba frenar las lágrimas que no paraban de salir de sus ojos- ¡Vamos, vamos ya quiero ver la reacción de Natsu cuando vea esta fotografía colgada por todos lados!

Y dicho y hecho. A los pocos minutos ya estaban encerrados en el vació despacho del director intentando hacer funcionar la inmensa impresora de la sala. Gray, fuera del despacho, vigilaba que nadie viniera mientras Lucy imprimía los carteles. Las manos de la rubia temblaban, estaba nerviosa pero a la vez excitada. Sentía la adrenalina recorrer todo su cuerpo, era una sensación nueva la que sentía, una sensación que le gustaba más de lo que jamás imaginó. "Imprimir". La impresora se puso en marcha emitiendo un molesto sonido y los carteles empezaron a imprimirse uno a uno. Sonrió excitada y divertida al ver el resultado. Cogió todos los carteles en sus manos. "Querido Natsu… Lucy Heartfilia ha dejado de ser una niña ejemplar y ahora es su turno de vengarse!"

\- Vamos –susurró al peli azul al salir del despacho con los carteles en la mano- ¿Dónde los colgamos?

\- ¿Dónde? –preguntó divertido Gray- ¿No es obvio? ¡Vamos a colgarlos a todos los rincones del instituto! –dijo emocionado- tenemos quince minutos antes de que las clases de hoy terminen, debemos apresurarnos. Tu ve por allí –dijo señalando a su derecha- yo iré por allá- dijo señalando a su izquierda-.

\- Hmh –asintió-

Y sin esperar más salieron corriendo cada uno en la dirección que les correspondía. Poco a poco las paredes del pasillo fueron llenándose por grandes y coloridos carteles. No había ningún rincón, ni siquiera los baños, sin un cartel pegado. Todos iban a verlo, todos iban a ver esa vergonzosa foto de Natsu y la fotografía de Lucy con el anillo. Todos iban a verlo y todos iban a leer lo que, con letras grandes y entendedoras, ponía en todos los carteles: "Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia, el noviazgo del año"

Lucy camino por los pasillos rápidamente. Había guardado un último cartel y tenía dos sitios especiales donde quería colgarlo: la puerta de la biblioteca y la taquilla del peli rosa. Esta vez Natsu aprendería a no meterse con la rubia, esa había sido la mejor venganza y no podía esperar a ver la cara que pondría el peli rosa al salir de la clase y encontrarse con todo lo que –con la ayuda de Gray- había preparado.

Sonrió más que divertida. Venganza, dulce venganza –pensó mientras sonreía interiormente victoriosa-.

\- 30 segundos –anunció Gray- Será mejor que me marche antes de que nos vea juntos y descubra que te estoy ayudando con esto.

\- Hmh –asintió-

\- ¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó viendo como los labios de la rubia se curvaban en una gran sonrisa-

\- Gracias.

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

Gray había desaparecido por los vacíos pasillos del instituto dejándola sola. Levantó su mano posándola delante de su cabeza para ver ese anillo que le había dado Gray y sonrió. Miro a su alrededor, seguía sintiéndose nerviosa y ahora más que nunca se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba la sensación que estaba sintiendo, la sensación de estar haciendo algo malo, la sensación de satisfacción por haber cumplido con su venganza.

Ahora solo faltaba ver cuál sería la reacción de Natsu y, al parecer, no tendría que esperar mucho para poder verla...

\- ¡Lo has visto! –escuchó el gritó de una chica al otro lado del pasillo- ¿¡Madre mía, no es Natsu Dragneel el de la fotografía!?

\- ¡Es él, es Dragneel! –otra chica gritó- No, es imposible, este no pude ser nuestro Natsu! –chilló otra- ¡Si, es verdad, seguro que es un montaje!

\- ¿Lucy Heartfilia? –escuchó a alguien decir- ¿No se llamaba así esa rara nerd? –dijo alguien más- ¿¡La rubia esa y Natsu Dragneel están juntos!?

Poco a poco el silencio que hacía tan solo unos minutos había rodeado a la rubia se fue desvaneciendo y, en su lugar, gritos y comentarios, murmuros y risas, llenaron los pasillos. Sonrió satisfecha y fue entonces que lo vio.

La sonrisa en sus labios se hizo más grande al ver a Natsu plantado en medio del pasillo mirándole directamente a los ojos. En una de sus manos, apretando el puño fuertemente, tenía uno de los muchos carteles que habían colgado. Su ceño estaba fruncido.

Con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa imborrable en los labios, Lucy levantó la mano enseñándole el bonito anillo que llevaba en el dedo. Natsu frunció más él ceño apretando fuertemente el cartel en su mano y, sin nada más que hacer, Lucy se dio la vuelta desapareciendo entre la multitud y dejando al chico plantado en medio de todos.

Esta vez había ganado.

·

·

·

* * *

 **!Y hasta aquí llega! Espero que les haya gustado xD**

 **Siento no haber publicado antes pero ya tenía casi todo el capítulo escrito cuando me vino la inspiración divina y tuve que borrarlo todo y empezar a escribir el capítulo desde 0 de nuevo. xD Lo siento... mi inspiracion anda algo loca últimamente jaj**

 **En fin... espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen algun lindo comentario. Enserio agradezco mucho que me dejen comentarios y tienen alguna idea de como va a seguir el fic no duden a decirme... quizás me inspiro i todo! xD**

 **Nos vemos pronto, saludos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y este fic a mi.**

 **Espero que les guste!xD**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XI: Verdades**

Tic-tic-tic… El sonido del bolígrafo chocando contra la dura superficie de su pupitre seguía repitiéndose armónicamente pero Natsu ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que era él el que producía ese sonido. Su mente estaba en blanco. El boli seguía dando golpecitos mientras su mirada permanecía fija en los delgados dedos de esa rubia que no se había podido quitar de la cabeza.

 _Pequeño, delicado, gentil._

Había pasado un día desde el gran alboroto, desde que Lucy había decidido llenar todas y cada una de las paredes del instituto con vergonzosos carteles que el mismo se había encargado de quitar uno a uno. Había pasado un largo y cansado día pero ese anillo seguía allí, en el mismo sitio. Lucy seguía con ese maldito anillo puesto y si no fuera porque estaba en medio de una clase estaba completamente seguro que se levantaría y se lo arrancaría. Estaba enojado, furioso. Esa chica había cruzado la línea y lo que más le molestaba era ver que estaba contenta y orgullosa de haberlo hecho. De haberle jodido como le había jodido.

 _Pero había otras cosas que también le molestaban._

Le habían bastado cinco días para conocer a esa chica. La conocía y sabía que, aunque quizás durante estos días había cambiado en algunos aspectos, seguía siendo una chica bueno. Una chica a la que jamás se le cruzaría la idea de pegar carteles por todo el instituto. Natsu sabía que Lucy había cambiado, lo sabía porque lo había visto con sus propios ojos, pero esto era completamente distinto a todo lo que había hecho anteriormente. Esto era mucho más y no era para nada propio de ella.

 _Pero eso no era lo que más le molestaba._

Conocía la foto de ese cartel. Conocía perfectamente esa horrenda foto que había utilizado la rubia para hacer esos malditos carteles. ¡Oh por supuesto que la conocía! La conocía tan bien que podría jurar que solo una persona la tenía y esa persona no era precisamente Lucy. Entonces, ¿cómo había llegado a las manos de la rubia? Solo había dos opciones: o Lucy se había colado en casa de Gray para robarle esa odiosa foto o Gray, como el grandioso amigo que es, se la había dado.

 _Y estaba clarísimo cual era la opción correcta._

Ese maldito de Gray la había ayudado. Voluntariamente o porque Lucy se lo había pedido Gray la había ayudado y eso solo podía significar una cosa: Lucy había perdido la apuesta.

 _Había ganado._

Lucy había roto una de las reglas que ella misma había impuesto y había perdido. Debería ser feliz de ser el vencedor, debería estar celebrando su triunfo pero por alguna razón no estaba contento. Frunció el ceño. Lucy había cambiado a lo largo de estos cinco días y –aunque le costase aceptarlo- él también lo había hecho. Intento quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza, ahora solo había una cosa en la que pensar, había ganado y sabía lo que debía hacer ahora: anunciar su victoria a esa molesta rubia.

\- Les dejo estos ejercicios para deberes –la voz del profesor le sacó de sus pensamientos- mañana continuaremos

Y con esas palabras el profesor dio la clase por terminada. El timbre sonó y todos se levantaron saliendo de la clase. Sus jades ojos se fijaron en su mejor amigo y en la rubia, los dos se miraron antes de levantarse y desaparecer por la puerta juntos. Ese era el momento –pensó el peli rosa levantándose y siguiéndoles-.

Les siguió de lejos por el pasillo, siempre siguiendo a esa rubia melena entre la gente. Apretó la mandíbula, por la animada forma con la que Gray y Lucy hablaban, parecía ser que se habían hecho buenos amigos y por alguna razón eso le molesto.

Gray y Lucy se detuvieron y Natsu dejo de andar y se escondió.

\- Veo que sigues llevándolo –Gray estaba de espaldas a él pero no necesitó ver donde miraban sus ojos para darse cuenta de que estaba hablando del anillo-

\- No tendría mucho sentido quitármelo –respondió Lucy encogiendo los hombros- después de todo lo que hicimos debería por lo menos llevarlo durante un tiempo. Toda esta farsa no sería para nada realista si no lo hiciera y todos pronto se darían cuenta de lo que sucedió, de que es todo una farsa.

\- Una farsa que funciono a la perfección.

Natsu había seguido a Gray y a Lucy desde lejos hasta llegar al patio trasero del edificio. Se escondió para que no le vieran pero se mantuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar la conversación entre los dos. Estaba molesto. Lo que esos dos habían hecho era imperdonable y, por mucho que conocía a Gray y sabía que eso era una de las típicas cosas que su amigo haría para joderle, no esperaba que Lucy lo hiciera también. Y era únicamente eso lo que le molestara, que fuera Lucy la que lo hizo. Cerró los ojos concentrándose e intentando escuchar la conversación, sabía que nada de lo que escuchara le gustaría pero sabía también que fuera lo que fuera lo que dijeran le serviría para poner fin a la apuesta. Para declararse ganador de una vez por todas.

\- ¿Crees que a Natsu le molesto? –Natsu fijo la mirada en la rubia quien había formulado esa pregunta en casi un suspiro. Sabía que esa era una venganza por lo que él le había hecho en la biblioteca, sabía que en parte se lo merecía pero lo que habían hecho esos dos fueron mucho más allá de lo aceptable. ¿Cómo podía preguntar si le había molestado? ¡Por supuesto que lo había hecho!

\- Oh si le molesto, deberías haber visto la cara de ese rosadito –dijo Gray sonriendo- Parecía que le fuera a salir humo de las orejas en cualquier momento, creo que hacía mucho que no reía como reí ayer. Gracias por eso –se carcajeo el peli azul-

Nota mental: después de arruinar esa estupenda charla entre estos dos mataría a su amigo.

\- No necesitas decirme esto a mí, yo también vi su cara –rio Lucy- Jamás habría imaginado a Natsu Dragneel de esa forma, con esa cara. Solo le faltaba empezar a patalear, parecía un niño pequeño cuando le quitan su piruleta preferida.

Nota mental 2: también mataría a esa rubia.

\- ¿Y entonces que? –habló esta vez el peli azul- Quiero ver esas expresiones en su cara de nuevo, cual será la siguiente jugarreta?

\- Eso me gustaría saber a mí –no pensaba permanecer ni un segundo más escuchando a esos dos hablando. No necesitaba escuchar más para saber que habían trabajado juntos en eso y no necesitaba darles más tiempo para que me jodieran más de lo que lo hicieron ya. Fije la mirada en Lucy, su ojos estaban abiertos y tenía una mano en la boca _. Oh si niña, la acabas de joder y lo sabes_. Ahora prepárate, rubia, porque se te ha acabado el juego.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí? –preguntó alarmada Lucy-

\- Lo suficiente como para escuchar lo que hicisteis, juntos. Suficiente como para escuchar como reías, suficiente tiempo como para darme cuenta que estas jodida.

Gray me miró mientras se rascaba la nuca. _Oh si princesita, tú también estás en serios problemas._

\- No jodas, ¿es enserio llevas tanto tiempo allí? –preguntó nervioso-

\- Tan enserio como que te mataré por haber puesto esa foto en todos los malditos rincones de este maldito instituto y haberte reído de mí. ¡Estúpida princesita de hielo, prepárate!

Un tic apareció en la ceja de Gray.

\- ¿¡Que cómo me has llamado, rosadito!? –gritó chocando la cabeza con su amigo- ¡Repite eso si te atreves!

\- Princesita de hielo, stripper…

\- ¡Tu…!l Jodida llamita…

Lucy miraba sin poder creerse lo que estaba sucediendo delante de ella. Ambos chicos empezaron a pelearse delante de ella, pegándose el uno con el otro como si fuera algo que hicieran cada día, pero ella no presto atención. Frunció el ceño, estaba jodida, completamente jodida. Había perdido. Natsu les había pillado y había perdido. Mierda.

 _Un momento._

Su mirada viajo hasta esos brutos animales que tenía como compañeros de clase, los cuales seguían peleándose delante de ella.

\- ¡Ya basta!

\- ¿Eh? –los dos se detuvieron y tragaron duro al ver la dura mirada de la rubia. Gray se levantó del suelo y con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios se despido- creo que es mejor que yo me marche, esto es entre ustedes dos.

Natsu le miró con la boca abierta. Jodido cabrón…

Miro a Lucy y se dispuso a hablar.

\- Segunda regla: los amigos quedan fuera de la apuesta. Si por lo que sea tus amigos o "amigas" deciden entrometerse en la apuesta habrás perdido. Esas fueron justamente tus palabras, Lucy. –dijo sin apartar la mirada de la chica- y creo que acabas de romper esa regla.

Lucy tragó saliva.

\- Has perdido –declaró el peli rosa con una sonrisa triunfal en la cara- He ganado –sus jades ojos brillaron mientras sus labios se curvaban en una ladina sonrisa.

\- No.

\- ¡No me jodas Lucy, sabes perfectamente que has perdido! –dijo un enfadado Natsu mientras se acercaba a la rubia hasta quedarse a tan solo unos centímetros de ella. Le gustaba estar cerca de ella, romper ese espacio personal suyo, ver cómo se ponía nerviosa cuando le tenía demasiado cerca.-

\- Igual que tú sabes que perdiste hace mucho más tiempo. –respondió nerviosa posando una mano en el pecho de Natsu y dando un paso para atrás intentando restablecer su espacio personal.-

\- ¿Perdón? –ahora sí que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando esa chica. Se había vuelto loca, eso era.- Yo no he perdido. ¡TÚ, has perdido!

\- ¡Tú has perdido!

\- ¿Yo? –preguntó acercándose de nuevo- ¡Por supuesto que no, tú fuiste la que le pediste ayuda a Gray para poder ganarme! ¡Tú has perdido!

\- ¡Yo no le pedí nada a Gray! –gritó enfadada acercando su rostro al de Natsu mientras apuntaba al chico al pecho con un dedo- ¡Gray vino solito a ofrecerme su ayuda porque TÚ le habías hablado de la apuesta! Tú mismo has venido a recordarme que los amigos quedaban fuera de la apuesta, pero fuiste tú el que les contó todo desde un buen principio. ¡Tú también has perdido!

\- ¡Yo no he perdido, TÚ has perdido!

\- ¡Qué no, que TÚ también has perdido!

\- ¿¡Y entonces qué!? ¿¡Hemos perdido los dos la maldita apuesta!?

\- ¡Pues SÍ!

* * *

 **¡LEAN ESTO POR FAVOR!**

 **Por favor sigan leyendo esto porque les quería pedir una cosita. (Si son perezosos y no quieren leer todo, solo lean lo subrayado que es lo más importante que les quiero decir.)**

 **Sé que he tardado bastante en actualizar y sé que este capítulo ha estado algo corto y aburrido quizás (soy consciente que no ha sido uno de los mejores) pero se me está haciendo bastante imposible encontrar tiempo para escribir. Tengo muchísimo trabajo y casi no tengo tiempo para escribir un capítulo largo.**

 **Pero en fin eso no es lo que les quería decir.**

 **Supongo que quedaran un par, máximo tres capítulos para que este fic acabe. Pero me gustaría pedirles algo de ayuda inspirativa porque ahora mismo mi cabeza está completamente en blanco. Les explico: la apuesta ha acabado y los dos han perdido. La apuesta, en principio, duraba una semana. Cómo los dos han perdido y aún quedan dos días para que se cumpla esta semana había pensado que podía utilizar esos dos días para acabar el fic como ustedes más les guste.**

 **Entonces lo que tenía pensado es: como los dos han perdido repartiría esos dos días que quedan para finalizar la semana para que durante el primer día –sábado- uno de los personajes (Natsu por ejemplo) actuase como si fuera el ganador y durante el segundo día –domingo- fuera el otro personaje (Lucy) el que actuase como el vencedor.**

 **Mi idea es que cada uno de los personajes deba hacer todo lo que el otro le diga durante un día (por ejemplo: Lucy hace todo lo que Natsu le diga durante todo el sábado y Natsu hace todo lo que Lucy le diga durante todo el domingo).**

 **No sé si me explique… espero que sí y que me ayuden con esto porque sinceramente no tengo ni la más remota idea de que escribir** **. :C**

 **En fin, hoy más que nunca espero sus comentarios, muchísimas gracias y les prometo que los dos (o tres) próximos capítulos serán mil veces mejor que este. Muchísimas gracias por leer y muchísimas gracias a los que comentasteis en el capítulo anterior, nos vemos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Regresé!**

 **Lo primero que me gustaría hacer antes de empezar con el capítulo es pedirles perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. En el último capítulo ya les dije que tenía la mente en blanco –maldita falta de inspiración…- y realmente se me ha hecho bastante difícil escribir este capítulo. De verdad que lo siento, no me gusta hacerles esperar pero tampoco quería subir un mal capítulo así que decidí esperar a que mi maldita inspiración regresara.**

 **En fin, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y que haya valido la larga espera. Muchas gracias por leer y perdón de nuevo–creó que ni que lo repitiera mil veces me quedaría satisfecha-.**

* * *

 **PREMIOS**

 **·**

 **·**

Era una mañana calurosa, el verano estaba llegando y poco a poco las temperaturas habían ido subiendo. Natsu amaba el verano, esa época del año en el que el sol brillaba más que nunca, esa época del año en la que no tenías por qué llevar treinta capas de ropa para no morir congelado, cuándo podías ir a dormir y despertarte a la hora que quisieras porque ya no tenías la obligación de ir a clase…

 _Sí, definitivamente amaba el verano. Lástima que esos buenos tiempos no hubieran llegado aún…_

Gruño molestó al oír –de nuevo- el repetitivo sonido del despertador. Se despertó a regañadientes votándolo bien lejos, eran poco menos de las siete y debía –por obligación- despertarse para ir al instituto. Ojalá fuera verano ya –pensó mientras se levantaba, perezoso, de la cama-. A veces se preguntaba quién fue el que ideo los horarios escolares -¿Por qué hacer clases por la tarde y no por la mañana?- y la mayoría de las veces llegaba a la triste conclusión de que la persona que los ideo fue alguien con un profundo odio hacia los estudiantes.

 _Y el odio era reciproco._

Maldiciendo en silencio a quien quiera que fuese esa persona, el peli rosa salió de su casa tranquilamente. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, ya no tenía la obligación de llegar temprano a clases pues la apuesta con Lucy había terminado. Frunció el ceño, debería estar contento de haber acabado con esa estúpida farsa pero no lo estaba, más bien estaba enfadado por el resultado. Recordó la charla que mantuvo con la chica el día anterior y recordó como ambos habían llegado a la conclusión de que no había un ganador o un perdedor.

 _Los dos habíamos ganado la apuesta._

Y ese simple pensamiento le molestaba. ¿Cómo podían ganar los dos? No tenía ninguna lógica… ¿Si lo dos ganaban la apuesta, quien se llevaba el premio? ¿Habría siquiera un premio? Sin darse cuenta Natsu acababa de llegar al instituto. Él quería su premio y quería que Lucy pagara por lo que había hecho, porque no pensaba descansar hasta que pidiera perdón por haber pegado todos esos horribles posters, porque pensaba hacerle pasar tanta vergüenza como la que él había pasado. Sí, definitivamente quería un premio para él.

Con eso en mente entró en la clase y busco con la vista una cabellera rubia. No tardó mucho en divisarla.

 _Tengo una idea –pensó mientras una ladina sonrisa cubría sus labios-_

Caminó con largas zancadas hasta donde se encontraba la chica sin que la sonrisa se borrara de su cara. Lucy estaba sacando sus libros de la maleta, preparándose para la primera clase del día. Poco sabía ella que ese día no iba a asistir a ninguna…

\- ¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios haces Dragneel!? –chilló molesta la chica, levantándose inmediatamente de la silla en la que se encontraba sentada e intentando, inútilmente, recuperar el libro que le peli rosa le acababa de robar-.

\- ¿Tú crees que esas son formas de saludar a tu novio Luce? –la molestó expresamente el peli rosa al ver que Lucy seguía llevando puesto ese dichoso anillo- ¿No crees que sería mejor saludarme con un beso de buenos días? –dijo acercando su rostro al rostro de una, ahora, sonrojada Lucy-

La rubia no podía estar más sorprendida, eso no era lo que esperaba escuchar. Miró su propio dedo divisando un pequeño y bonito anillo, Natsu estaba usando su propio truco para avergonzarla y –aunque no le gustaba admitirlo- lo estaba consiguiendo. Realmente no sabía que le estaba pasando estos últimos días con Dragneel, quizás esta última semana realmente había logrado cambiarla en algo. Poco a poco su interés por el peli rosa había ido creciendo hasta tal punto que ya no podía negarlo, sentía cierta atracción por él.

\- ¡Cállate! –chilló la chica poniendo una mano entre su cara, la cual en ese momento podría competir perfectamente con un tomate, y la de Natsu- ¡Y devuélveme mi libro!

Lucy estaba nerviosa, más nerviosa de lo que había estado alguna vez en su vida. La cercanía con Natsu, aunque nunca lo hubiera admitido en voz alta, siempre había sido un problema para ella y ahora, teniéndolo tan cerca cómo lo tenía, no sabía si podría aguantar fingiendo no sentirse afligida por su presencia. No iba a mentir y decir que no sentía cierta atracción hacia el peli rosa, dejaría de considerarse mujer y humana si no sintiera nada por él. Pero no podía mostrarlo, no podía dejar el peli rosa viera esa faceta suya.

 _Aunque pensándolo bien, seguramente ya lo sabía. Era tan fácil como mirarle la cara a Lucy para darse cuenta…_

Respiró hondo intentando calmarse, intentando que su corazón dejara de latir frenéticamente y que sus mejillas dejaran de enrojecerse tal como si fueran un maldito semáforo. Intentó borrar de su memoria las palabras que acababa de pronunciar el peli rosa, todo era parte del reto -se repetía interiormente una y otra vez para no hacerse ilusiones absurdas, aunque el hecho de que el reto hubiera terminado no ayudaba mucho a calmarla-.

\- No te lo devolveré hasta que me des mi beso de buenos días –la profunda voz de Natsu le sacó de sus pensamientos y con ellas todo el esfuerzo para calmarse se fueron a la basura.-

\- ¿Q-que? –preguntó rezando por haber oído mal lo que acababa de decir el peli rosa. Ahora ya era imposible calmar los latidos de su corazón, era imposible estar más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Además, el hecho de que todos, absolutamente todos en la clase les estuvieran mirando no ayudaba.-

\- He dicho que quiero un beso de buenos días de mi novia –Lucy miró por todos lados en busca de "la novia de Dragneel" pero no vio a ninguna chica cerca. Por supuesto que no la encontraba, se lo estaba diciendo a ella…- ¿A qué esperas? –dijo acercando de nuevo su rostro al de la avergonzada chica-.

\- No juegues conmigo Dragneel –susurró Lucy lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie le oyera pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Natsu si lo hiciera. No se separó un solo centímetro del rostro de Natsu pero tampoco hizo ningún ademan de besarle.

\- ¿No juegues conmigo? –repitió el peli rosa con el mismo volumen, haciendo imposible que alguien le oyera- Tú fuiste la que empezó con lo de ser novios y ahora todos, absolutamente todos en este instituto, creen que es verdad. -Susurró despacio con la mirada fija en los ojos de la rubia-. ¿Y ahora que tu querido novio viene y te pide un beso de buenos días no se lo das? –pasó su mirada de los achocolatados ojos de Lucy a sus carnosos y rosados labios- No seas así Luce… las buenas chicas dan besos a sus novios –dijo acercando un poquito más su rostro- y cómo la apuesta ya termino, tu vuelves a ser una buena chica, ¿no?

Lucy escuchaba aturdida cada una de las palabras del peli rosa. Su mente estaba hecha un lio y se debatía interiormente que sería mejor, si irse corriendo lo más lejos y rápido posible corriendo el riesgo de que el peli rosa la siguiera y le pusiera en una nueva situación igual o más embarazosa que la que estaba viviendo en este preciso momento o, por otro lado, darle un maldito beso y acabar con todo esto de una maldita vez.

Miró de reojo los labios de Natsu y, aunque en seguida se quitó tal pensamiento de su mente, se preguntó cómo se sentiría besarlos. Clavó su mirada en los jades ojos de Natsu, los cuales le miraban fijamente con un claro brillo de diversión pintados en ellos. Sus miradas batallaron en silencio hasta la rubia apartó los suyos para mirar hacía la puerta que se encontraba detrás de Natsu calculando cuanto tardaría en llegar si corría lo más rápido posible.

\- Ni lo pienses –la voz de Natsu la sobresaltó- quiero mi beso

\- ¡Agh! –farfulló molesta la rubia por la actitud de Natsu- no pienso darte ningún beso –espetó aun sabiendo que se arrepentiría toda su vida por haber echado a perder una oportunidad como esta-

\- ¿A no? –sonrió abiertamente el peli rosa haciendo que un escalofrío recorriese la espalda de la rubia- Bien

Y tras esta simple palabra cogió –en un rápido movimiento- a la chica para llevársela, tal y como si fuera un saco de patatas, de la clase ante la atónica mirada de todos. Lucy, por su parte, al procesar lo que estaba pasando empezó a gritar mil y un insultos y maldiciones hacía el peli rosa, gritándole que la bajara pero este ni siquiera la escuchó. Natsu sonrió victorioso, le encantaba molestar a esa chica.

Lucy pataleó incansablemente intentando escapar del agarré de Natsu mientras este, sin ni siquiera inmutarse, siguió caminando por los pasillos del instituto hasta salir del edificio. Una vez fuera de este, siguió caminando tranquilamente por la calle sin soltar a la rubia hasta llegar frente a su casa. Lucy miró el sitio atónica preguntándose en silencio para qué demonios le había traído hasta allí.

\- ¡S-suéltame! –demandó exigentemente de nuevo, tal y como llevaba haciendo desde que Natsu tuvo la grandiosa idea de cogerla y llevarla hasta su maldita casa, esta su maldita habitación-

\- Cómo quieras –y sin aviso la soltó dejando que su cayera libremente cayendo encima de la cama en la que, por lo que Lucy podía imaginar, dormía normalmente el peli rosa-

\- ¡Auch! –se quejó la rubia mientras se incorporaba para mirar molesta al chico-

Sus miradas chocaron, Lucy estaba molesta por el trato que había recibido y quería saber exactamente porque el peli rosa la había traído hasta su casa, o precisamente hasta su habitación.

\- Sigo queriendo mi beso –Lucy le miró atónica, estaba soñando si pensaba que le iba a dar un maldito beso-

No dijo nada más. Al principio había dicho que quería un beso de buenos días para molestar a Lucy –y realmente había disfrutado viéndola sonrojarse y poniéndose nerviosa- pero ahora realmente quería uno. Después de haber estado a tan solo unos centímetros del rostro de la chica y después de haber mirado, detenidamente, esos apetecibles labios suyos, realmente quería besarla. Lo que en un principio empezó como un juego con el objetivo de molestarla acabo convirtiéndose en un deseo y no pensaba dejar que la rubia se marchara de allí sin que le diera un dichoso beso. Pero ahora debería dejar eso para más tarde, había cosas más importantes de las que hablar. Se quedó en silencio pensando en silencio que era lo que debía decir ahora.

\- Pero eso no es exactamente por lo que te he llevado hasta aquí –dijo finalmente mientras seguía pensando cómo proseguir-

Lucy suspiró aliviada.

\- Aunque no pienses que olvidaré el beso.

 _Mierda –pensó-_

\- Entonces… ¿por qué estoy aquí?

\- Verás rubia, hay algo que me ha estado molestando desde ayer… -Lucy frunció el ceño- Ambos acordamos que el reto había acabado, ¿verdad? –Lucy asintió sin entender a donde quería llegar el peli rosa- Pero también acordamos que no había un perdedor, sino que ambos habíamos ganado, ¿Verdad?

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Dragneel?

\- El ganador tiene que tener un premio y el perdedor un castigo, eso es lo que acordamos cuando empezamos con todo esto, pero ambos hemos ganado… -dijo-

\- Y lo que tratas de decirme es que…

\- Lo que trato de decirte es que yo quiero mi premio.

Lucy le miró detenidamente intentando procesar lo que el peli rosa le estaba diciendo. _Su premio_. Ella también quería un premio y cómo, al igual que él, ella también había ganado el reto, también merecía tener uno.

\- ¿Y qué propones, rosadito? –dijo usando expresamente ese apodo pues sabía lo mucho que le molestaba que le llamasen así-

\- Te propongo algo muy simple, santita –dijo ahora siendo él el que utilizaba un apodo con el que era consciente iba a molestar a la chica- pero yo seré el primero en recibir el premio.

\- De acuerdo –respondió Lucy tras un rato de pensarlo- Trato hecho –dijo- Ahora explícame cuales serían esos premios

Natsu sonrió victorioso ante la aceptación de la rubia. Sonrió interiormente, Lucy no sabía en lo que se acababa de meter, su idea era una idea maestra y sacaría todo el jugo de ella.

\- Bien, te explico –empezó a hablar- el premio consistirá en que durante un día uno tenga que hacer todo lo que el otro le diga y el siguiente día se cambien los papeles.

\- No entiendo

\- ¿Y tú eres la lista aquí? –se burló Natsu-

\- Quizás si te explicarás bien entendería lo que dices… rosadito –susurró despectivamente lo último-

\- ¡Oye te oí, sabes! (?) –gritó indignado el peli rosa- santita… -susurró despectivamente él-

\- ¡Eh yo también te oí! –gritó esta vez la chica- ¡Agh… solo explícate de una vez!

\- Mañana harás todo lo que yo te diga, absolutamente todo –resumió- y el domingo seré yo el que haré todo lo que tú me digas. ¿Lo entendiste ahora, santita, o tendré que explicártelo de nuevo?

\- ¡Anda… si te explicaste bien rosadito! ¡Felicidades! ¿Quieres que te de un premio para esto también? –se burló la rubia-

Y pobrecita ella que no sabía lo que acababa de decir…

\- ¡Oh por supuesto que sí que quiero un premio santita! –sonrió satisfecho-

Y fue cuando Natsu se sentó en la cama, al lado suyo, cuando Lucy se dio cuenta del gravísimo error que acababa de cometer. Tragó saliva e intentó levantarse rápidamente de allí pero una fuerte mano la detuvo cuando ya casi estaba parada y tiró fuertemente de su brazo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera encima de un Natsu el cual, ahora, se encontraba recostado en la cama mientras le miraba con una sonrisa divertida pintada en sus labios.

\- Te dije que no me olvidaría

 _Mierda –maldijo la rubia-_

\- Mi premio, por favor… -insistió el peli rosa de nuevo. Realmente disfrutaba molestando a la rubia y realmente quería ese beso.

Lucy analizo la situación. Se encontraba en la habitación de Natsu Dragneel, el chico más terriblemente guapo que había visto en su vida y posiblemente que llegaría a ver. Estaba en su habitación, en su cama, con él debajo de ella mientras este le cogía lo suficientemente fuerte como para eliminar cualquier posibilidad de huir y, para acabarlo de rematar, él le estaba pidiéndole un maldito beso.

 _Esto debía ser una maldita pesadilla._

Natsu Dragneel –casa- habitación –cama -beso…. Si, definitivamente esto debía ser una maldita pesadilla, no había forma de que algo como eso estuviera pasándole a ella. Ella no quería darle un beso…. Ah sabía que eso era mentira pero no iba a admitirlo…

\- ¿Y cuál es ese premio…? –preguntó inocentemente con la esperanza de que la respuesta no fuera "un beso"-

Natsu le miró sin creérselo. Cualquier otra chica ya se le habría lanzado encima hacía rato y en cambio Lucy seguía allí, parada y sin hacer nada…. Frunció el ceño. ¡Por supuesto que no hacía nada, Lucy era demasiado buena niña para besarle! Y esa simple idea dio a paso a otra mucho mejor.

\- Mi premio es un beso –respondió mirando fijamente los labios de la chica. Dios, realmente quería probar esos labios y si la chica no espabilaba acabaría por besarle él.- ¿O acaso eres tan buena niña que no te atreves a darme un beso?

 _Era cierto que Lucy era una buena niña, pero esa buena niña era muy pero que muy competitiva._

Lucy frunció el ceño, ¿Quién se creía que era para decirle que no se atrevía a besarle? ¡Por supuesto que se atrevía! Le miró detenidamente. Pelo rosado, piel morena, ojos jades, cuerpo musculado y –para que mentir- perfecto... Realmente tenía a un dios debajo de ella. Bajó su vista hasta sus labios, hasta esos eran perfectos.

Tragó saliva, era ahora o nunca.

Se acercó lentamente hasta que sus labios quedaron a tan solo unos pocos milímetros de los de Natsu. Estaba tan cerca de sus labios que podía sentir su respiración chocando contra su piel. Sus cuerpos, al igual que sus rostros, se encontraban prácticamente pegados, ella encima de él. Tragó saliva una última vez y, totalmente decidida, cerró los ojos a la vez que acabó con la corta distancia entre los dos.

 _Joder_

Ese fue el único pensamiento de Natsu al sentir el perfecto cuerpo de Lucy pegado al suyo y el tacto de sus labios sobre los suyos. Fue solo un corto beso pero fue suficiente para que una corriente eléctrica recorriera la espalda de ambos adolescentes. Incapaz de contenerse y deseoso de repetir la experiencia Natsu cogió a Lucy por la cintura y giró sobre sí mismo dejándola debajo de él. La miró directamente a los ojos, los cuales brillaban más que normalmente. Bajó su vista hasta los rosados, y más que nunca, apetecibles labios de la rubia y sin previo aviso acabó de nuevo con la distancia entre los dos.

Sin esperar más junto sus labios con los de ella y la beso. Esta vez no fue un simple roce sino un beso de verdad, esta vez fue el beso que Natsu llevaba toda la mañana esperando y el que Lucy deseaba en silencio. Ambos se dejaron llevar por el momento, sintiendo el perfecto roce de sus cuerpos y dejando que sus lenguas batallaran en silencio una guerra que ninguno de los dos quería perder.

La falta de oxígeno les obligó a separarse. Lucy respiraba agitadamente debajo del peli rosa. Sus rubios mechones estaban esparcidos por la cama y sus mejillas estaban cubiertas por un leve rubor. Sus labios, ahora más rosados, estaban entreabiertos y estos, desde el punto de vista del peli rosa, parecían estar gritando por otra ronda.

Sin que Lucy se lo esperara, Natsu junto sus labios con los suyos en un corto beso para después levantarse y alejarse de ella. Lucy le miró sorprendida mientras una sensación de vacío crecía en su interior al no sentir el cuerpo del chico. Posó una mano sobre sus labios incapaz de creer lo que acababa de suceder. Sonrió como boba al darse cuenta de que si había sucedido pero pronto escondió la sonrisa, no quería que Dragneel la viera y descubriera que realmente le había gustado.

Natsu, por otro lado, tuvo que auto-exigirse separarse de la rubia pues no sabía de lo que sería capaz si no lo hacía. La imagen de la rubia debajo de ella volvió a su mente, dios y pensar que solo había sido un beso y aun así le había gustado tanto… Definitivamente había hecho bien de separarse, no habría aguantado otra ronda sin que esto se convirtiera en algo más.

 _Y la sola idea le tentaba._

Negó con la cabeza, ¿Qué demonios pasaba con él?

Se giró despacio y miró a la chica. Lucy seguía con un leve rubor en las mejillas pero pronto se incorporó de la cama y se levantó arreglándose la ropa en el proceso. Natsu miró cada uno de sus movimientos embelesado, esa rubia era malditamente adictiva y, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, sensual. Jamás pensó que una chica pudiera ser lista y bonita a la vez pero ahora más que nunca se daba cuenta de que siempre estuvo equivocado pues Lucy era el claro ejemplo de que las mujeres así existían.

Y es que maldita sea, Lucy era jodidamente perfecta.

Frunció el ceño. Vale, el no acababa de pensar eso, no acababa de pensar que esa rubia sabelotodo era perfecta, no acababa de pensar en ella de esa forma. No, él no había pensado en nada de eso. Se regañó mentalmente por sus locos pensamientos y, dispuesto a seguir con su rol de chico malo se obligó a pintar una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

\- Bien, ahora que ya tengo mi premio puedes marcharte –dijo secamente aunque algo en su interior pedía a gritos que la rubia se quedase aunque fuera un rato más-

Lucy abrió la boca sorprendida.

\- Estúpido –fue lo único que pudo decir-

 _O estúpida tú… –pensó-_. Intentó borrarse el recuerdo de la memoria, por mucho que le hubiese gustado el beso, este no había significado nada para Natsu, todo había sido parte de un juego. Natsu no quería ni tenía o tuvo jamás el más mínimo deseo de besarla, estaba completamente segura de eso, solo lo había hecho para molestarla.

Con eso en mente, intentó erradicar el recuerdo y centrarse en lo que era importante: mañana.

\- Antes de irme podrías, por lo menos, decirme qué se supone que haremos mañana –si mal no recordaba dijo que mañana era el turno en el que ella hacía todo lo que él decía.-

 _Y no le gustaba para nada la idea._

\- Mañana es mi turno –afirmó el peli rosa- y no pienso decirte lo que tengo planeado. –sonrió ladinamente- Es una sorpresa.

Y, definitivamente, ese día Lucy empezó a odiar las sorpresas.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **¿Valió la pena la larga espera? Espero que sí**

 **Lo volveré a repetir y repetir y repetir hasta que os canséis de mí: siento mucho, muchísimo haberos hecho esperar tanto tiempo pero la inspiración era escasa y no quería publicar un mal capítulo… Hoy me desperté por la mañana y pensé –llevas meses sin actualizar… quizás ya vendría siendo hora que te sentaras y escribieras algo de una vez, ¿no crees ?- y realmente me senté delante del ordenador e intenté pensar e iluminarme para escribir un nuevo capítulo –eso ya parecía un yo vs inspiración- y dicho y hecho, aunque al principio me costó empezar porque no sabía muy bien que escribir (dichosa inspiración :c) poco a poco mis dedos empezaron a moverse solitos hasta que acabé por escribir esto. Y bueno… espero que el movimiento de mis dedos fuera el correcto y hayan disfrutado de este capítulo xD**

 **En fin, ahora sí que tan solo quedan dos capítulos para que se acabe este fic. Si quieren darme ideas para el próximo capítulo adelante, por lo menos si no tengo inspiración podré sacar ideas de ustedes xD**

 **Bueno como he tardado tanto en actualizar he intentado que este capítulo fuera un poco más largo de lo habitual. Espero no haberles cansado :S**

 **Y bueno… creo que eso es todo! Nos vemos pronto, muchísimas gracias por leer, estaré esperando que me dejen algún lindo comentario (me pueden matar por haber tardado tanto, no les culparé si están enfadados** **L** **)**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
